Hibari est amnésique
by Himlia
Summary: Un Hibari amnésique entraine forcement des problèmes, Tsuna vas vite s'en rendre compte!
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma tout première fanfic soyer gentil ! En faite non ditent moi tout ce qui vas pas !

Résumé : Hibari se fait assommer involontairement par Tsuna. Le coup est assez puissant pour lui faire perdre la mémoire ! Comment va donc se débrouiller Tsuna avec un Hibari amnésique !

Disclamer: KHR ne m'appartient pas. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

* * *

Au collège Namimori c'était le dernier jour avant une bonne semaine de vacances bien méritée, mais pour un certain adolescent les vacances allait sûrement sa passer à l'hôpital, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait à cause de la situation actuelle.

En effet une situation plutôt étrange était en train de se déroule, la terreur de Namimori, le chef du comité de discipline Hibari Kyoya était actuellement étalé par terre, dans les couloirs du collège, et à moitié inconscient _(Si c'est possible ! èoé Oh je vais partir ça sent le roussi pour moi)_. A ses côtés, le fameux adolescent était agenouillé et complètement paniqué, celui-ci étant Sawada Tsunayoshi aussi surnommé Tsunaze, il poussa un cria digne d'une jeune fille :

- HIIIIII ! Reborn ! Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?! Je vais me faire mordre à mort !

Les élèves présent s'éloignait prenant peur de la réaction de l'inconscient au réveil, même si certain se disait quand même « Bien fait » (_Hibari : je vais mordre à mort ceux qui ont dit ça! Himlia: heu du calme)_, seule le petit groupe restait.

Pour comprendre comment cette situation a pu arriver il faut remonter le temps de quelques minutes.

* Flash-back *

Tsuna tenait entre ses mains une feuille, il traversait le couloir avec une mine dépité. Bien sûr accompagné par son fidèle bras droit, Gokudera Hayato. Le brun poussa un soupir :

- Pfff, 3/100, les maths ont décidés de me faire souffrir

- Ne vous en faites pas Judaïme, je vais vous aider ! dit-il complètement excité de pouvoir aidé son cher boss.

Tsuna se raidit légèrement à cette phrase et se retint de pleurer, si son ami voulait lui expliquer cela ne ferait qu'empirer la chose. Il essaya donc de lui dire d'une gentille manière :

-Heu... Gokudera-kun, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que tu m'explique mais c'est que... heu..., il finit pas abandonner et lui dit directement. Je ne comprends jamais rien quand c'est toi qui m'explique.

Tsuna ne voyait pas comment dire autrement, alors que Gokudera restait figé par la réponse de son boss, une voie survint, voix bien trop connut pour le châtain :

- C'est parce que tu n'es qu'un Tsunaze !

Le dit Tsunaze n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la fin de la phrase que déjà Reborn était apparu de nul part et le frappa dans la figure, ce qui lui fit faire un « magnifique » vol plané, magnifique car pour Gokudera son boss était toujours magnifique dans tout ce qu'il fait. _(Himlia : crétin XD Goku : qui t'a permis de rire du Judaïme ! Himlia : heu je me fichais de toi mais bon... RANGE CETTE DYNAMITE!_).

Le nouvel oiseau atterrit lourdement sur le sol, alors que le métisse courait pour le rejoindre, une alouette venait d'apparaître au fond du couloir, ceux deux-là ne virent Hibari pas mais Reborn ne manqua pas de le voir.

L'arcobaleno eut un sourire sadique, il s'élança vers son élève et lui donna un nouveau coup encore plus puissant qui envoya Tsuna directement sur Hibari. Le nuage le vit mais ne put pas l'esquiver vu la vitesse de projection et tomba la tête la première sur le sol ce qui l'assomma et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Tsuna réalisa ce qui se passait et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

* Fin du flash-back *

- Hnnn... il avait poussé un sorte de grognement.

- Hi-Hibari-san est-ce que ça va ? dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

L'alouette se redressa sur les fesses et se frotta la tête avec un grimace de douleur. Les autres d'abord étonné qu'il ne se soit encore rien passée se demandaient pourquoi il restait calme alors que son martyre préféré venait de l'écraser et de l'assommer. Gokudera avec les yeux écarquillés et les bras ballant finit par lâcher un :

- Qu'est ce qui nous fout celui-là ?

Le nuage, toujours assit, regardait le petit groupe figée sur place pas l'interrogation. Il tourna la tête d'abord à droite puis à gauche et finit par penché la tête, l'expression d'un personne paumé sur le visage et finit par demander le plus simplement du monde :

- On est-où là ?

Cette remarque provoqua un bug chez Tsuna et Gokudera qui pensèrent immédiatement :

« Il reconnaît pas le collège ».

Le préfet continuait de les regarder avec des yeux d'innocent, quiconque aurait vu la terreur de Namimori des avec ses yeux se serait évanoui sous le choc, le groupe avait aussi vu le regard se qui provoqua un nouveau bug cher les deux plus grands. L'argenté frissonna et le châtain rougit légèrement, quand à Reborn, il venait de comprendre ce qui se passait autant chez Tsuna que chez Hibari et avait un sourire sadique.

Tsuna tenta de dire quelque chose mais arriva juste à dire son nom :

- Heu... Hibari-san ?

Ce fut au tour du gardien de se figé avant de se reprendre :

- Hi~ba~ri... C'est mon nom ?

Il venait de comprendre qu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien _(Himlia : long à la détente quand même ^-^ Hibari : je vais te mordre à mort! Himlia :*cour désespérément*)._ C'est là que les deux adolescents comprirent ce qui se passait, Hibari était amnésique ! Gokudera explosa de rire et Tsuna ne put que répondre à l'alouette d'un hochement de tête positif, avant de se tourner vers Reborn avec un regard effrayé.

- Reborn qu'est ce qu'on va faire Hibari-san a perdu la mémoire !

- Tu vas devoir t'occuper de lui, après tout c'est de ta faute !

- Reborn c'est toi qui m'a frappé c'est aussi t'a faute !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi le Judaïme devrait s'occuper de lui, on a juste à se barrer vite fait !

- Hibari est un des gardiens de Tsuna il ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.

Le concerné cherchait à comprendre ce qui se passait et pourquoi le groupe devant lui se disputait, il était maintenant sur d'être amnésique et affichait une expression tristounette _(J'aime trop cette expression XD)_ il voulait déjà savoir comment il était avant.

Tsuna qui avait abandonné l'idée de résisté à Reborn, observait les traits inconnu qu'affichait Hibari, ce dernier n'avait plus cette haine dans les yeux, ceux-ci étant d'ailleurs plus ouvert, même son visage paraissait rayonnant ! Tsuna se dit que la perte de mémoire pouvait faire des miracles, cela pouvait faire oublier à une brute sanguinaire ses crimes et le transformer en une personne à l'air innocent.

Tsuna s'était attendrit à la moue que faisait le nuage.

« Il est mignon comme ça... Stop ! Je viens de penser quoi là ? »

Le futur boss rougit à cette penser, Hibari l'ayant vu s'empourpra à son tour, ce qui fit rougir encore plus ciel qui continuait à le regarder, le nuage eut la même réaction. Ils rougissaient de plus en plus fort entrant dans un ballet de tomate bien fraîche.

Gokudera qui avait fini par perdre face à Reborn _(Himlia : c'est étonnant! Goku: tch ! Reborn : personne ne peut me battre. Himlia : Reborn tes chevilles enflent !)_, les regardait ce demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

« Qu'est ce qui foutent ? »

Le bébé lui ne pensa qu'une chose :

« Oh! Oh ! Je ne savais pas ça de Tsuna »

- Tsuna ! Hibari viendra vivre chez toi le temps qu'il récupère la mémoire! il avait continué à haute voix.

L'interpellé revint à ses couleurs normal et ne put qu'accepter la chose, sachant que face à son tuteur c'était peine perdu de refuser.

Il tendit sa main vers l'amnésique pour l'aider à se relever, ce dernier la prit et se redressa enfin.

Gokudera ruminait dans son coin avant de balancer :

- Tch ! Cet idiot va encore poser des problèmes au Judaïme !

- Hein ? Je vous en ai posé ? il avait répondu de manière incrédule.

- Bien sûr crétin !

Gokudera avait un peu de mal à s'habituer à ce nouveau caractère, en temps normal Hibari aurait juste sorti ses tonfas et sa phrase fétiche : « Je vais te mordre à mort »

Tsuna venait de réaliser qu'il restait un problème de taille.

- Il reste tout l'après-midi à passer ! Comment va-t-on faire si le reste des élèves apprennent pour lui ?!

- Tiens voilà les premières emmerdes ! avait sorti l'argenté.

- Humm... Je suppose que le laisser dans la salle du comité de discipline pour le reste de la journée et tout expliqué à Kusakabe pour qu'il le surveille est la meilleure solution.

Effectivement, Reborn avait trouvé la meilleure solution.

Ils avaient donc amené Hibari dans la salle de réception et demandé à son subordonné de s'occuper de lui.

L'hyper intuition de Tsuna ne cessait de lui dire que cet événement allait provoquer de grand changement dans sa vie et qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

* * *

**Hibari :** Encore une nouvelle auteure qui raconte n'importe quoi.

**Tsuna** : Je sens qu'on n'a pas fini d'en voire des belles.

**Himlia** : Ben oui, tu le pense toi-même à la fin ! 8D

**Tsuna :** *soupire* Bon ben laissez quand même une review !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous ceux qui sont venu lire !

**Saga-et-Kanon : **Ma toute première review ! Un grand merci ! (En plus elle est positive) Et je suis d'accord vive le 1827 !

**Ayumi Watari : **Tu es voyante ou quoi ? Beaucoup de choses dans ce que tu as dit est déjà prévu ! O_O Quoi qu'il en soit je suis désolé si tu as pété une durite j'ai mis 2 semaine à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal en maths donc j'ai moins écrit ! (Oui j'écris quasiment toujours en maths !)

**Xanara : **Mon orthographe n'est pas si nulle que ça? C'est un énorme compliment pour moi ça TT-TT ! Bon j'ai bien vu les mots qui trainait par-ci par-là je me suis occuper de les enlever ^-^ !

Au faite je suis sarthoise donc si il y a des expressions bizarres c'est normal ! (Je ne dis pas qu'il y en a, je ne sais pas). En plus dans ma famille on a tendance à inventer des mots ou expressions U_U

Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitre cette fic va contenir mais je sais comment elle va se finir, si il y a des situations que vous avez envie de voir n'hésiter pas, je me ferais un plaisir d'essayer de les caser dès que je pourrai !

Voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

*En classe*

Tsuna le sentait ! Quelque chose allait se passer, et à tous les coups Hibari serait concerné, oui, il le savait son hyper intuition lui disait, lui criait, si fort qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer sur le cours.

« Du calme ! Hibari-san est dans la salle de réception et Kusakabe est avec lui, que peut-il lui arrivé ? »

Le châtain tentait temps bien que mal de se reprendre mais n'avait qu'une envie, et il y céderait, il voulait courir pour rejoindre la salle où se trouver le nouvel amnésique.

*Salle de réception*

Hibari était allongé sur le canapé, il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre. L'homme à la banane était posté à l'entrée pour être sûr que son chef ne parte pas, on pouvait lui voir un micro sourire, preuve qu'il se retenait de rire face à cette scène. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir Hibari Kyoya ainsi, c'était même unique.

- Pourquoi tu restes debout ? Il y a de la place, tu peux t'assoir ! avait dit le brun qui commençait à vraiment à en avoir marre de le voir à rien faire, en plus il ne parlait pas.

Kusakabe était bloqué, déjà part le fait que son supérieur faisait preuve de gentillesse, mais surtout parce que celui-ci s'était levé et avait trébuché sur... Rien ?!

Cette fois-ci il ne put s'en empêcher, il explosa de rire et la tête boudeuse qu'afficha Hibari en se relevant ne fit qu'empirer la chose. Oh, et puis zut ! Il pouvait bien se le permettre de temps en temps !

- Ne rit pas ! se plaignit Hibari.

- J-je suis dé-désolé Kyoya-samahah !

Le nuage vit que celui qui le surveillait riait tant qu'il ne faisait plus attention à lui, il en profita donc pour s'éclipser.

La sonnerie retentie au moment où il partit de la pièce.

Une fusée sortit de la classe de Tsuna, si un certain métisse n'avait pas crié « Judaïme » personne ne se serait douter que c'était Tsunaze, depuis quand courait-il si vite ?

Le futur boss des Vongola allait à toute vitesse vers l'endroit où il pensait trouver Hibari, malheureusement pour lui, il ne trouva qu'un Kusakabe mort de rire. Ce dernier l'aperçu et se calma avant de tourner la tête dans tous les sens. Il cherchait Kyoya.

Tsuna s'avança un peu avant de dire calmement :

- Où-est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Quoi ?

Kusakabe s'en voulait, il n'avait pas réussi une simple surveillance, quand à Tsuna, il avait déjà redisparu et courrait comme un lapin dans les couloirs.

Hibari s'avait désormais certaine chose sur lui, tout à l'heure ont lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Hibari Kyoya et qu'il régnait, ici, en maître, et que chaque élève le respectait ou du moins avait peur de lui.

L'amnésique se demandait si c'était réellement le cas, il avait beaucoup de difficulté à croire qu'il pouvait blesser les autres _(Himlia : Mouahahah Sa me fait marrer qu'il pense ça ! Je sais je ris pour pas grand-chose - -')_

Il ne pouvait, par-contre, pas ignorer que depuis que la sonnerie avait retenti, les élèves qui le voyait se stoppait et le saluait poliment en lui laissant le passage. Il pouvait entendre plusieurs murmures d'étonnements à son passage.

- Vous avez vu ? On dirait qu'il est différent!

- Oui, il a pas son regard habituel !

- Ya un truc de pas net !

Alors que tous partageais le même avis l'improbable se produit pour eux.

Hibari commençait à descendre tranquillement les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'il loupe une marche, il dévala alors toutes les marches sur les fesses accompagné d'un magnifique « Ouaaaah » de sa part.

Arrivé en bas il se releva difficilement et se frotta à l'endroit où il avait mal avec une expression de douleur fixer sur le visage.

- Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Sa fait super mal !

Un blanc s'installa dans les couloirs _(Bzz, bzz! Oh une mouche! XD)_.

Hibari vit qu'il était observé par tous les élèves présent, gêné il baissa la tête et rougit planté sur place incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Un des collégiens finit par briser le silence sur un ton amusé.

- C'est moi qui suis fatigué ou Hibari-san vient de tomber dans les escaliers et rougit ?

- Non, tu rêves pas ! commença à pouffer un autre.

Une effusion de rire apparu dans les couloirs du collège, le nuage s'empourpra un peu plus (Un nuage rouge XD), le fait qu'il reste debout sans rien dire ne fit qu'empirer la chose.

Tsuna, qui courait toujours à toute vitesse, entendu les rires.

« Eh zut ! Trop tard » pensa-t-il désespéré d'avance.

Il partit donc en direction des esclaffements et trouva l'objet de sa longue course, planté au milieu des élèves hilares.

Le futur parrain s'approcha d'Hibari, ce dernier courra vers lui et laissa voir son visage au bord des larmes au châtain._ (Hibari *s'énerve* : Je passe pour un herbivore ! Himlia : Tu es censé avoir perdu la mémoire alors tait-toi ! *s'éloigne très vite*)_

- Pourquoi ils se moquent autant de moi ? Ça arrive à tout le monde de tomber dans les escaliers ! dit-il d'une voix tremblante et gêné, laissant une trace de rouge sur les joues de Tsuna.

- Ah ! Ah ! Hein ? Hibari est tombé dans les escaliers ? continua une nouvelles voix accompagné par une autre.

- Bien fait pour cet abruti !

Yamamoto et Gokudera, qui lui, se tenait le ventre tellement il se fendait la poire, rejoignaient un Tsuna soulagé de les voir, ils allaient pouvoir l'aider.

Les élèves autour observaient la scène, en ricanant encore un peu, ils étaient étonnés de voir Tsunaze qui allait à la rencontre de la personne qui lui faisait le plus peur, Hibari c'était d'ailleurs accroché au dernier de la classe et ce, fermement, comme si sa vie en dépendait et les cheveux dans les yeux.

- Ciaossu ! salua, une nouvelle fois, Reborn apparut comme à son habitude de nulle part.

Tsuna sursauta légèrement.

- Reborn ! Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire quoi ?! dit-il d'un ton anxieux en scrutant les élèves autour d'eux, C'est foutu ils vont deviner ce qui se passe!

- C'est ton problème pas le miens! Tu dois trouver la solution par toi-même stupide Tsuna.

- Judaïme ! Laissez-le tomber de toute manière il sert à rien !

- Ah ah ! On dirait qu'Hibari est devenu très maladroit je me demande comment on va se débrouiller!

Yamamoto savait ce qui s'était passé le matin, Tsuna lui avait raconté et savait donc pour la situation du nuage.

Hibari commençait à en avoir marre mais personne ne pouvait le voir puisqu'il s'était réfugier dans le dos de Tsuna à l'arrivé du bébé et avait cachait son visage comme il pouvait._ (Faut dire qu'il est grand ! XD)_

- Mais Reborn ! Comment je fais s'il m'attaque parce qu'il se souvient ! Sa serait problématique pour toi non ? Et puis je veux pas mourir !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, celui qui s'occupait de lui depuis le début semblait le faire juste par obligation.

-Je vous pose tant que ça un problème ? C'est si embêtant que ça que les autres savent que j'ai perdu la mémoire ? Le bébé et l'autre qui me traite d'imbécile tout le temps me donne l'impression d'être un poids! Tsuna s'occupe de moi mais on dirait qu'il a peur de moi! Alors si je suis vraiment un gène pour vous laissez-moi tranquille.

Hibari avait crié ça après s'être écarté du châtain, avec la tête baissée, épaules légèrement relevées avec les yeux et les poings fermés, à la manière d'un enfant fâché. _(Hé hé hé ! Pardon je m'en vais…)_ Il était d'ailleurs parti en courant après avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis le début de la journée.

La stupéfaction, de la part de toutes les personnes présente, fut la seule réaction. Il fallut un moment avant que Tsuna s'en aille, d'un air détendu et calmement, dans la direction où était partit Hibari un peu plus tôt.

Gokudera remarqua que son cher « Judaïme » partait, il voulut le rejoindre mais fut retenu par Yamamoto qu'il lui disait du regard de les laisser tous les deux, que Tsuna serait quoi faire. La tempête comprit le message et se calma pour partir avec la pluie dans une autre direction pour laisser le ciel et le nuage s'expliquer au calme. _(Une phrase que seul les connaisseurs de Reborn peuvent comprendre ;) )_

Reborn disparu encore on ne sait où.

Ne restait plus que les autres collégiens, ceux-ci assimilaient la nouvelle, nouvelle qui ne tarderait pas à se répandre.

Tsuna se dirigeait en suivant sont hyper intuition, plus il avançait plus il avait sa petite idée sur l'endroit où mènerai ses pas. Il se retrouva donc derrière le collège, il y vit Hibari avec les jambes replier sur lui et adossé contre un arbre.

Le ciel l'avait déjà vu à cet endroit, il avait voulu s'enfuir pour échapper à Reborn et était arrivé ici, le châtain avait alors surprit son gardien en train de s'occuper de plein de petits animaux. Le futur parrain s'était d'ailleurs fait mordre à mort ce jour-là suivit d'une punition de la part de l'arcobaleno. _(Tsuna : j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir ce jour-là ! Himlia : J'aime te faire souffrir XD)._

L'instinct de l'amnésique l'avait sûrement mené vers ce petit espace qu'il semblait beaucoup aimé lorsqu'il avait encore ses souvenirs.

Tsuna se rapprocha donc de lui et s'adossa au même arbre que lui et attendit.

Hibari avait senti l'autre se rapprocher et s'était complétement recroquevillé sur lui, à sa surprise le plus jeune ne fit rien et s'adossa juste sur l'arbre à ses côtés. Le silence qui régnait lui faisait du bien, il avait compris que celui avec qui il partageait l'arbre voulait lui parler en toute amitié, et qu'il s'était donc trompé sur son compte.

Le vent était agréable, les deux s'y laissaient porter. L'ancien associable se détendit à ces sensations, il releva la tête pour observer les nuages qui passaient dans le ciel, il se sentait mieux, il savait que la personne à ses côtés ne lui en voulait pas pour ses paroles.

Tsuna sourit doucement, il savait qu'il pouvait commencer à parler.

* * *

**Hibari** *s'énerve* : Je ressemble définitivement à un herbivore...

**Himlia :** Dans un sens c'est le but! U_U

**Hibari :** Je vais te mordre à mort ! *sort les tonfas*

**Tsuna** *s'interpose*: Ah! Hibari-san calme s'il te plait!

**Himlia** * en profite pour frapper avec un dictionnaire*: Eh eh !

**Tsuna :** Hibari-san!

**Hibari :** Eh! Sa fait mal!

**Himlia :** Enorme, il est vraiment amnésique XD! J'ai dût le frapper fort, aller Hibari, demande des review!

**Hibari :** Hein? Ha! D'accord ! Laissez des review se fait toujours plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à ceux qui me lisent ! (Ils ont du courage XD)

**Ayumi Watari :** Bon ben puisque tu veux pas que j'écrive en maths je vais le faire en physique ! Mouahahah !/SBAF/ De toute manière c'est déjà fait !

**Saga-et-Kanon :**J'y avais pas pensée effectivement sa maladresse vient peut-être de Dino !

**Xanara :** Pour moi Hibari a un grand jardin secret donc pas de problème à ce niveau-là. Pour les fautes je ne relis pas mes commentaires du début et de la fin c'est pour ça (je sais ce n'est pas bien U_U)  
**  
a.n'onyme :** J'ai dû lire deux fois ta review pour comprendre et enfin éclater de rire XD !

**Nakamura Tomoyo :** T'inquiète moi aussi les dounjinshis m'ont lavé le cerveau ^-^. Pour l'orthographe je fais mon maximum alors désolé peux pas faire mieux !

Enfaite le scénario mais venu d'un rêve très étrange d'où je me suis réveillée en riant, je l'ai mis à l'écris et voilà comment l'idée est venu ! Je suis opérée le 24 alors c'est pour ça que le chapitre sort vite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tsuna se rapprocha encore un peu d'Hibari.

- Tu sais, je pense que c'est normal que tu te sois fâché... et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! C'est vrai que j'ai un peu peur de toi mais... Je tiens à toi quand même !

Hibari rougit à sa dernière phrase mais Tsuna ne s'en formalisa pas et continua :

- Et puis tu sais, pour Gokudera il est toujours violent avec les autres quand il s'agit pas de moi. Quant à Reborn même si c'est indirect il me guide vers les bons choix... Bon, sa manière de faire est un peu brutale mais je fais avec !

Tsuna avait fini sa phrase avec lassitude mais un peu amusé quand même, il continua sous l'oreille attentive de l'alouette.

- La fait que tu es perdu la mémoire me dérange un peu c'est vrai mais...

- C'est parce que je me souviens de rien que tu as peur ? avait coupé le nuage.

- En quelque sorte... C'est juste que tu es impulsif alors si la mémoire te revient...

Le châtain détourna le regard et soupira, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il préférait son aîné ainsi, maladroit et expressif, ou comme avant, violent mais indirectement protecteur. De toute manière dans le deux cas il le trouvait terriblement beau.

Il tourna violemment la tête de manière à ce que l'autre ne le voit pas et rougit d'un seul coup.

« Non mais franchement j'ai la tête où depuis ce matin »

Hibari se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait mais laissa tomber. Cette fois c'est lui qui prit la parole.

- Je suis désolé, je vous ai jugé sans savoir, c'est bizarre pour moi de voir des gens qui me connaisse mais que moi je reconnais pas... enfin dans un sens je savais puisque normalement je vous connais mais euh... Comme je me souviens de rien c'est normal non ? Où alors mon inconscient me le dit ! Mais ça veut dire que là je me trompe sur vous ? A moins que …

Le nuage commençait à s'embrouiller et l'on comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il racontait. A voir et entendre ça Tsuna ria un peu. L'alouette baissa la tête pour regarder pas terre, gêné qu'on se soit moqué de lui-même si cette-fois ci il pouvait le comprendre.

- Pardon. se calma le porc-épic _(Himlia : ma petite sœur appel Tsuna comme ça XD Tsuna : j'y peux rien si mais cheveux sont indomptable)_

- Hibari ! Hibari ! une petite voix piailleuse se fit entendre dans le ciel.

Hibird venait d'arriver et se plaça sur la tête de son maître.

- Ah ! Il a quoi cet oiseau ? dit le nuage étonné.

- C'est ton oiseau, Hibird ! Tu l'as apprivoisé il y a un moment maintenant !

L'alouette pris le petit être jeune dans sa ma main et le caressa, il sourit.

- Il est trop mignon !

Tsuna venait de voir son premier sourire sincère, d'ailleurs il faisait certainement parti des premiers à voir un sourire qui ne soit pas sadique sur son visage.

Le châtain inspira un grand coup, se leva et s'étira, il tourna la tête vers son compagnon d'arbre _(et non pas d'arme XD, bien que dans un sens sa fonctionne aussi U_U). _Il lui sourit.

- Bon il reste encore une heure de cours, tu veux rester ici ou retourner dans la salle du comité ?

-Je préférais rester ici. répondit-il timidement. Mais au faite, pourquoi je vais pas en cours moi ?

Tsuna s'était aussi posé la question mais Kusakabe lui avait expliqué.

- Déjà parce que tu es un excellent élève, tu es toujours premier au examen, et aussi parce que tu es le chef du comité de discipline, comme tu y travail beaucoup tu te permets de ne pas aller en cours.

- Hein ? C'est vrai ? J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être un idiot fini pour l'instant.

Le ciel rit de bon cœur à sa phrase.

- Mais non, t'en fais pas. Bon si tu veux rester ici tu ne bouges pas ! Je viendrais te chercher à la fin des cours.

- D'accord ! dit-il joyeusement et en hochant la tête.

Il fit un signe de main à son boss qui s'éloignait.

* En classe *

Tsuna venait d'arriver en classe content d'avoir pu parler au calme avec son aîné. Il vit ses deux amis mais fut surpris, autant par le bruit, que par le fait qu'ils soient entourés de tous les élèves de sa classe. Le futur boss pouvait entendre que ses amis étaient assaillent de questions sur Hibari.

Gokudera ayant un radar à Tsuna, l'aperçu tout de suite.

- Judaïme ! cria-t-il en tentant de repousser les autres.

Un blanc s'installa, la classe se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, tous avaient un regard de fauve, il faut dire que le dernier de la classe semblait avoir les détails sur l'état de la terreur de namimori.

Ils se mirent à courir vers Tsuna qui s'enfuit.

« Waaa ! Je savais que ça allait arriver, les autres arrêtaient pas de me dévisager quand je rejoignais ma classe. »

Le châtain détalait à toute vitesse en pleurant sur son destin maudit.

Il ne restait plus que les filles, les garçons ayant abandonnés assez vite, mais purée c'est dingue à quelle vitesse elles peuvent courir quand il s'agit de savoir à propos d'un garçon.

Tsuna avait déjà rêvé d'être poursuivi par des filles… Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça de cette manière et pour une telle raison !

C'est la sonnerie qui sauvât le pauvre poursuivit, enfin cela aurait pu continuer si les profs n'était pas intervenu pour arrêter cette course poursuite.

La fin des cours se déroula sans problème, le châtain ayant l'esprit libre put se concentrer sur le professeur malgré les chuchotements des autres élèves.

Quand il put enfin partir, Gokudera et Yamamoto durent l'aider à sortir de l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- Vous pouvez partir, il faut que j'aille récupérer Hibari-san. dit Tsuna.

- Ah ! Ah ! T'es sur que tu vas t'en sortir ? T'es devenu populaire ! rigola Yamamoto.

- Tch ! Crétin de baseballeur ! Judaïme, je peux attendre que vous reveniez ici avec l'autre. Je ne veux pas vous laissez avec un psychopathe.

Tsuna soupira.

- Yamamoto je n'appelle pas ça de la popularité ! dit-il avec désespoir devant la bêtise de son ami. Gokudera-kun s'il te plaît tu peux partir…Tu fais peur à Hibari-san qui n'est certainement pas un psychopathe en ce moment. continua-t-il blasé. Et je pense que je vais arriver à m'en sortir seul, alors à la prochaine ! conclu-t-il en souriant.

- OK ! A plus Tsuna !

- Judaïme ! Je promets de venir vous voir dès demain !

Tsuna leurs fit signe pendant que les deux s'éloignait en se chamaillant.

Le châtain partit donc en direction de l'endroit où il avait laissé son aîné. Il le trouva endormi sur le sol avec Hibird, aussi endormi sur son maître.

« Ouah, il est craquant comme ça ! Ah mais zut ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je dois le réveiller si je veux rentrer » pensa-t-il.

- De toute manière il a le sommeil léger, il va se réveiller puisque je viens de parler ! reprit-il à haute voix.

A sa surprise l'endormi ne se réveilla pas, il ne fit même pas un geste !

- Heu… Hibari-san ?

Toujours rien. Tsuna s'approcha donc et le secoua un peu, il faillit s'étouffer de surprise quant il entendit Hibari dire dans son sommeil avec une grimace :

- Ananas !

Le porc-épic explosa de rire _(Attention les aiguilles !/SBAF/ pardon.)_, même amnésique Hibari rêvait de Mukuro !

Les rires du ciel eurent pour effet de réveiller l'alouette. Cette dernière se releva brusquement, faisant s'envoler Hibird, une expression de terreur sur le visage. Il aperçut Tsuna, le prit par les épaules et le secoua dans tous les sens.

- Des ananas ! Y'avait des ananas partout ! Elles m'encerclaient et riaient bizarrement ! Depuis quand ça peut rire des ananas ? Je veux plus jamais revivre ça, je mangerai plus jamais d'ananas ! En plus elles voulaient m'attaquer avec un truc en forme de fourchette !

- Hibari-san, s'il te plaît calme-toi, c'était juste un cauchemar ! tenta-il malgré les secousses dût à son aîné en panique.

Hibari s'arrêta, se figea, et fixa Tsuna, qui avait la tête qui tournait, toujours avec un air sérieux mais ridicule le nuage lâcha l'autre.

- Tu as raison… Mais je mangerai plus jamais d'ananas quand même ! dit-il en serrant le poing devant lui en regardant le ciel _(Le vrai U_U)._

- D'accord, j'ai compris ! Bon rentrons ! répondit-il amusé.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux en direction de la maison du Sawada.

Durant le trajet Tsuna se récapitula toute les choses concernant Hibari maintenant qu'il avait perdu la mémoire.

« Bon alors, il a peur de Reborn et de Gokudera, il s'ennuie vite et est très maladroit. Il montre ses émotions, a le sommeil lourd et pour finir il a désormais peur des ananas. Ça fait un sacré changement ! »

Tsuna soupira, en plus Reborn l'avais mystérieusement laissé tranquille depuis qu'Hibari avait perdu la mémoire, le tueur préparait sûrement un sale coup !

Alors que le ciel était perdu dans ses pensé, son hyper intuition le mit en alerte. Il regarda alors autour de lui, un frisson lui parcourra tout le corps, en effet des voyous semblaient le regarder lui et l'objet de cette surveillance. La nouvelle s'était apparemment rependue encore plus vite que ce qu'il pensait.

- Tu as froid ? questionna le nuage.

- Hein ? Non mais plus vite on sera chez moi mieux je me porterai. lui répondit Tsuna qui se tendait un peu plus à chaque pas.

Heureusement pour eux ils arrivèrent sans accroche, apparemment les voyous voulaient juste s'assurer que la rumeur était vrai.

Ils passèrent le portail puis la porte.

- Reste ici je vais dire à me mère que tu vas rester ici un moment.

Hibari hocha la tête et regarda l'autre s'engouffrer dans la cuisine.

Nana vit son fils arriver, comme on lisait en lui comme dans un livre, elle devinait déjà qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander.

-Ah ! Tsu-kun tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui. Dit maman, j'ai un « ami » qui as perdu la mémoire tu crois que c'est possible de l'héberger quelque temps.

- Oh ! Le pauvre chou ! Bien sûr, mais il faut prévenir ses parents non ?

Tsuna fronça les sourcils, il s'était lui aussi poser cette question, c'est Kusakabe qui lui avait donné la réponse, apparemment obtenu plus tôt au péril de sa vie.

- Hibari-san vit tout seul, ses parents sont déjà morts.

- Je vois … Oh ! C'est le petit Kyoya ?

- Tu le connais ? fit Tsuna étonné.

- Oui je l'ai rencontré une fois ! Au faite où est-il ?

Son fil ne voulait vraiment pas savoir les conditions de leur rencontre alors il lui répondit juste :

- Dans l'entrée.

Tous les deux rejoignirent l'entrée où Hibari était resté. Ce dernier salua poliment Nana.

- Merci de m'accueillir chez vous.

- Mais de rien c'est normal. répondit-elle en souriant.

C'est à ce moment que les deux petites monstres décidèrent d'apparaître, ce que Tsuna avait oublié c'est que I-pin est follement amoureuse de Hibari, alors bien sur quand celle-ci le vu sa technique se déclencha. La châtain paniqua mais réussit tant bien que mal à éviter le pire en la lançant dans les airs, tout cela sous les grands yeux d'une alouette plutôt choquée du geste et de sa mère toujours souriante.

Tsuna n'était vraiment pas au bout de ses peines !

* * *

**Himlia :** Bon ben voilà j'espère que vous avez bien profité parce qu'à mon avis il n'y aura pas de suite avant 3 semaines 1 mois.

**Tsuna :** Enfin du repos !

**Gokudera :** Tu fatigue le Judaïme !

**Himlia * sort des couteaux de nulle part* : **Je fais se que je veux !

**Bel : **Hey c'est à moi ça !

**Himlia *chuchote à Hibari* :** Met toi devant lui et fait un air menaçant. ***parle à Bel***Si tu les veux demande des review.

**Bel *devant Hibari***: Bon d'accord laissez des review c'est pigé ! Bon maintenant rend moi mes couteaux !

**Himlia : **Mouahahah !

**Hibari : **J'ai rien compris …


	4. Chapter 4

Ce chapitre est enfin sortit ! En fait vous avez de la chance une amie m'a poussée aux fesses pour que je le sorte le plus vite possible! Enfin bref, merci à tous ceux qui vienne lire (Et surtout ceux qui laisse des review /SBAF/ Quoi ! C'est vrai ça fait toujours plaisir)

**Nakamura** **Tomoyo** : Kufufu ! Je m'excuse pour tous les fans de Mukuro mais il n'apparaîtra que vers la fin …. Contente que sa t'ai donné le sourire !

**Ayumi Watari** : En fait j'écris durant toutes les matières sauf le français, l'anglais et l'SVT (Les profs me font peur O_O!) ! Et comme je suis dispensé pour le sport je peux même écrire durant ce cours ! Tu sais moi, pour les maths je suis une tête de classe alors c'est limite si j'écoute ne serait-ce qu'un peu le prof ! Je sais c'est pas bien 8P !

**a.n'onyme** : C'est possible je ne sais pas XD ! Oui c'est vrai c'est toujours un plaisir de faire souffrir notre petit Tsu-Tsu ! Et non, tu n'auras pas les couteaux de Bel ! J'ai finis à l'hosto après qu'il les a récupéré ! (Et oui une autre raison de ma petite disparition !)

Merci aussi à **Psycho67**, **Haaksu** et **Meli-chan27** pour leurs review !

* * *

Bon, je vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre.

L'incident d'I-pin oublié, les deux adolescents montèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune. La voix de la mère de Tsuna résonna une fois qu'ils furent en haut :

- Ah ! Tsu-kun ! La maison est déjà pleine, Kyoya va devoir dormir dans ta chambre !

- Quoi ?! Le châtain soupira. Bon ben pas le choix…

- Je dérange encore c'est ça ? dit Hibari en faisant la moue.

- Mais non ! C'est juste que je m'y attendais pas c'est tout ! se rattrapa l'autre. Je vais installer le futon. rajouta-il pour changer de sujet.

Alors que Tsuna faisait ce qu'il avait dit, le plus grand observait la pièce, elle était en désordre total ! Il se demandait comment celui qui l'hébergeait s'y retrouvais, de la nourriture, des livres, des jeux, des vêtements et des papiers jonchait le sol….

« Vêtements ? » tilta-il.

- Heu dit ! Comment on va faire pour mes habits ?

Le châtain qui avait fini avec le futon se stoppa, il avait complètement oublié ce détail. _(Plutôt important le détail U_U)._

- Merde, tous les miens sont forcément trop petits !

Alors que Tsuna faisait tourner le peu de méninge qu'il avait, et qu'Hibari venait encore de trébucher et de se prendre la tête dans la porte, Nana ouvrit violement la porte, donnant un nouveau coup à l'alouette.

« Il va vite retrouver la mémoire si il continue à se cogner la tête... » pensa Tsuna qui avait presque envie de rire.

-Tsu-kun je suppose que vous irez chercher les affaires de Kyoya seulement demain, alors j'ai pris des vêtements à ton père pour ce soir. Dit gaiement la mama avant d'apercevoir Hibari qui lui, semblait voir des ananas ! _(Kufufu ! XD) _Kyoya ! Est-ce que ça va ?

L'interpellé retrouva ses esprits, se releva avec l'aide du mur et hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il prit la parole d'un ton gêné :

- Le problème c'est que je me souviens plus où j'habite !

- Ne t'en fait pas, je vous donnerais l'adresse.

- Hein ? Tu la connais ? réagit son fils.

- Mais oui ! Quand vous étiez plus petits j'allais souvent voir les parents de Kyoya, toi aussi d'ailleurs Tsu-kun, mais tu n'avais que 3 ans donc tu ne dois pas t'en souvenirs. Je me rappelle que tu refusais d'y retourner à cause de Kyoya qui te lançait des regards noirs à chaque fois.

Elle ferma les yeux, elle souriait tendrement, chose rare son sourire se transforma en un triste, elle se tourna complètement vers Hibari pour bien le voir.

-Quand tes parents sont morts dans un accident tu n'avais que 7 ans, comme tu n'avais qu'eux j'avais proposée de te prendre avec moi… Malgré ton âge tu as refusé, alors avec Iemitsu on a fait en sorte que tu puisses rester chez toi, mais en contrepartie je suis passée te voir tous les jours pendant 4 ans. _(Pas de commentaires sur ça, je fais ce que veut c'est ma fic, na ! èoé)_

Un silence s'installa quand elle eut fini. Les deux adolescents regardaient la femme dans la pièce. Nana posa les vêtements qu'elle était venue apporter, puis elle se retourna vers les deux garçons et gaiement elle frappa une fois dans ses mains, elle souriait désormais comme avant.

- Oublions le passé et pensons au présent ! Kyoya tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ?

- Hein ? Euh… Non pas spécialement.

Hibari était étonné, cette femme pouvait parler d'un air si triste pour redevenir joyeuse en un instant, c'était assez troublant. La force mentale des filles surement.

- Lambo-san veut des tokoyaki ! _(Moi aussi XD)_

- Lambo !

Les deux plus petit de la maison venaient de rentrer en courant dans la chambre de Tsuna.

- Mais on en a déjà fait hier, on devrait changer !

Alors que la mama s'occupait de Lambo complètement accroché à sa jambe, Tsuna et Hibari observait la scène, et I-pin avait une fois de plus activé sa technique en voyant celui dont elle était amoureuse. Cette dernière s'accrocha à Hibari, qui d'ailleurs s'interrogeait sur cet état de transe de la petite chinoise, mais aussi pour Tsuna qui paniquait et tentait d'enlever la petite de son bras.

- Dépêche-toi de l'enlever et de la jeter par la fenêtre sinon elle va exploser et toi avec ! dit désespérément le châtain.

- Quoi ?! s'étonna le nuage en tant que nouveau naïf, bien que là c'était vrai.

Ils essayèrent donc de l'enlever, heureusement alors que le compte à rebours était déjà à 3, ils réussirent à la faire lâcher, I-pin s'envola donc pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans le ciel et explosa.

- Ouf ! soupirèrent les deux plus grands à l'unisson.

-Tsu-kun ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ce jeu ! critiqua Nana.

Tsuna se crispa et pensa très fort en espérant faire passer le message :

« Comme si s'était un jeu, je sauve la maison à chaque fois je te signale ! »

- Ça risque de devenir un problème si I-pin fait ça à chaque fois qu'elle te voit ! continua le futur boss en s'adressant à son gardien.

- Pourq…

- Niahahah ! I-pin à fait baboum ! Lambo-san aussi va faire baboum ! coupa le gamin casse-pied.

La petite vache sortit alors ses grenades roses de sa coupe de cheveux. Nouvelle crise de panique de Tsuna, alors que sa mère et Hibari se tenaient immobile pensant qu'il s'agissait de jouet sans danger.

- Baboum ! cria Lambo en jetant une grenade les yeux fermés.

Evidement il fallut qu'elle parte vers Kyoya _(Himlia: ça serait pas drôle sinon! Hibari: c'est pas sympas! Himlia: Oui mais c'est drôle !^-^)._

Le futur boss s'élança alors, tel un ange gardien, vers son propre gardien pour le sauver une nouvelle fois, il réussit à attraper la grenade… Mais elle explosa avant qu'il n'ait pu les lancer au même endroit qu'I-pin, ce qui ne fait qu'empirer sa coiffure en porc-épic, rajouté à cela qu'il avait désormais du noir partout sur lui.

L'air de stupéfaction qu'avait le Sawada en mode bug fit exploser de rires toutes les personnes dans la pièce, Hibari y compris ! Ce fut d'ailleurs à cause de ce dernier que le ciel sortit de sa transe, il avait maintenant envie de pleurer.

« Je suis vraiment maudit »

Tsuna ne chouina pas pour autant, bien qu'avec la tête qu'il avait on le sentait proche, il regarda du coin de l'œil son nuage, intriguer par l'état dans lequel il était. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut observer le grand Hibari Kyoya rire joyeusement, il semblait complètement détendu, se tenant le ventre tellement il riait et semblait heureux, ça changeait de son air renfrogné d'avant.

« Il est vraiment magnifique comme ça, enfin il l'était aussi avant » pensa Tsuna qui rougit après s'être rendu de ce qu'il venait encore de pensé.

Il avait l'impression de débloquer complètement. Le ciel mit sa main sur son visage le temps de se détendre et pour cacher sa rougeur, il finit par la retirer pour sourire timidement aux autres et finis par rire avec toutes les personnes présentes : Hibari, sa mère, Lambo qui se moquait de lui, I-pin revenu de l'au-delà, ainsi que Bianci et Fûta apparut de nulle part ? Reborn leur a donné des cours ?

Quand le rire général s'estompa enfin c'est la mama qui parla en première :

- Tsu-kun vas te laver avant de manger, Kyoya tu peux te changer avec les vêtements que je t'ai apportés, les autres si vous avez envie vous pouvez m'aider pour le repas !

Sur cette phrase ils partirent de la chambre, la petite vache et la chinoise en courant, Fûta de manière enthousiaste, Nana et le scorpion tranquillement….

- Bianci aussi va aider ! paniqua Tsuna. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas tout faire.

Sur cette phrase pleine d'espoir mais aussi de désespoir, le châtain partit vers la salle de bain le temps d'une douche de 10 minutes.

Tsuna avait déjà vu sa chambre en très grand désordre mais comme ça jamais. En effet, quand l'adolescent était revenu après être propre, il avait retrouvé Hibari assis sur son futon les jambes ramenées vers lui, l'alouette l'ayant d'ailleurs remarqué détournait le regard. La chambre ? On aurait dit qu'une tempête était passée par là ! _(Gokudera ! 8D)_, l'armoire était de biais avec la plus grande partie des habits par terre, tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau par terre, la télé de sa chambre renversée, un rideau déchiré et son réveil cassé. _(Himlia: Il l'utilise juste pour avoir l'heure, Reborn est suffisant! Tsuna: Je te le fais pas dire! ToT Himlia: Ben si justement ! XD)_

Pour le coup le plus jeune eut un coup sourcil nerveux accompagné d'un sourire coincé. Ce fut presque inaudible mais l'amnésique l'entendit comme un cri :

- Il s'est passé quoi dans ma chambre ?

- Je suis désolé ! s'excusa le nuage crispé par peur de la réaction de l'autre. Je peux tout expliquer !

- Vas-y parce que là j'aimerai bien savoir…

Tsuna commençait à prendre un peu d'assurance devant son gardien, après tout Hibari n'était pas la terreur de Namimori actuellement. En plus lui qui n'aimait pas ranger sa chambre allait sûrement mettre une heure à la rendre vivable, et pour finir racheter des rideaux et un réveil.

Il attendit donc que Hibari qui tentait de cacher son visage entre ses jambes parle.

Ce dernier était rouge de honte, celui qui s'occupait de lui était partit seulement 10 minutes et il avait réussi à mettre un bazar pas possible, alors qu'il avait voulu aider en rangeant. Voyant que Tsuna était énervé il se lança (Banzai ! /SBAF/) :

- Quand tu es parti j'ai décidé de me changer, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait…. Lorsque j'ai mis le pantalon j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je me suis cogné contre ton bureau, ce qu'il y avait dessus est alors tombé. Quand j'ai vu ça je me suis dit que j'allais ranger pour te faire plaisir, j'ai ramassé tes vêtements et les aient pliés comme j'ai pu. J'ai voulu les ranger mais j'ai glissé sur un livre et je me suis encore cogné plus fort contre ton armoire, ce qui la décalée et fait tombé une grande partie de ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Hibari marqua une pause, il observa les réactions du châtain, bien qu'elle soit inexistante, à l'instant présent il ressemblait à un poisson rouge sortit de l'eau car il avait les yeux et la bouche grand ouvert. Le nuage finit par reprendre :

- J'ai paniqué alors j'ai reculé et c'est là que j'ai heurté la télé qui est tombée. Je me suis alors assis sur ton lit pour retirer ma chemise et finir de me changer. D'ailleurs j'avais des tonfas de planqué, je me demandais aussi pourquoi je me sentais si lourd, ça pèse une tonne c'est truc là ! Bref, j'ai enfilé le haut…Pour éviter de tomber encore une fois je me suis maintenu contre ce qu'il y avait derrière moi, sauf que j'ai allumé ton réveil sans faire exprès, j'ai eu tellement peur sur le coup que j'ai tapé dedans sans le vouloir et je me suis accroché à ton rideau mais il a pas tenu sous mon poids. Voilà….

Il y eu un blanc, Hibari était toujours rouge de honte, il attendait la colère de Tsuna, ce dernier sortit enfin du mode poisson rouge et à la grande surprise du nuage il se mit à rire.

« J'aurais adoré voir ça ! » pensa le ciel en riant.

- Bon ne bouge plus, je vais m'occuper de ranger tout ça! ordonna le futur boss en reprenant un peu de sérieux.

- D'accord, désolé. s'excusa une nouvelle fois l'autre.

Le silence se fit pendant que le plus jeune rangeait. Ce n'est donc qu'une bonne heure après qu'il eut fini que Tsuna se tourna vers Hibari et remarqua un petit détail.

- Ton T-shirt est à l'envers !

- Hein ? C'est vrai ? décidément je fais tout de travers… soupira le plus âgé.

Il retira son vêtement, laissant alors la joie au plus jeune de pouvoir l'observer.

Kyoya était finement musclé et parfaitement proportionné, il avait quelques petites cicatrices parsemé sur lui, preuve de ses anciens combats. Le châtain était presque fasciné, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait le ciel se retourna, gêné, et prit une belle couleur rouge.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à loucher sur lui aujourd'hui, je manque de sommeil ou quoi ?! Et pourquoi je rougis comme une fille à chaque fois ?! D'accord Hibari-san est très beau mais quand même c'est pas une raison ! Et puis pour l'instant il est amnésique, oui c'est pour ça je suis juste intriguer par lui car il a perdu la mémoire… »

- Tsuna ! cria le concerné de ces pensé.

- Ouah ! sursauta l'interpellé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ca fait 5 fois que j'essaye de te faire réagir, ta mère nous a appelés le repas est prêt.

- Ah désolé… Bon ben allons y alors.

Les deux adolescents allèrent donc manger, malheureusement pour le plus jeune, Bianci avait voulu donner du poison cooking à Hibari, ce dernier ne connaissant pas le danger n'avait pas refusé. C'est donc Tsuna, qui pour le sauver dût manger tous les plats fait par le scorpion, alors forcément il s'écroula après avoir tout finis, sous les yeux étonnés de tous, sauf Bianci qui chantonnait.

Tsuna fut donc ramené dans son lit où il y passera une nuit pleine de souffrance pour son estomac, Kyoya n'ayant rien à faire décida d'aller se coucher, il s'endormi sur cette pensé :

« Ils sont tous super bizarre, mais aussi extrêmement gentils, et puis Tsuna est vraiment à croquer »

* * *

**Himlia :** J'aurais vraiment pris mon temps pour ce chapitre-là !

**Tsuna :** T'as pris ton temps mais je m'en suis pris plein la figure dans celui-là !

**Himlia :** Et j'en suis fière ! Avis à tous les lecteurs, vous pouvez considérer que ce chapitre sert à montrer le nouveau quotidien des Sawada avec Hibari !

**Tsuna *désespéré* :** Attends, tu veux dire que je vais subir ça tous les jours !

**Himlia *sourire narquois*** : Eh ouai ! Rassure toi je ne raconterai pas tout à chaque fois, sa deviendrait rébarbatif !

**Hibari :** T'es sûr que ça doit le rassurer ?

**Himlia :** J'en sais rien… Review ?

* * *

Je rajoute juste une petite chose pour cette fois ! Je voudrais vous mettre au défi de me… Défier ! Je m'explique : ma sœur m'a proposé que vous me donniez un mot et je devrais obligatoirement intégrer ce mot dans mon prochain chapitre, comme « choucroute » par exemple (premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit! XD). J'ai trouvé l'idée sympas alors si vous voulez me défier hésitez pas, je promets que je le relèverait (c'est valable pour tous mes futurs chapitres). Voilà je compte sur vous, à la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Merci de venir lire et désolé, je ne suis qu'une prune qui met toujours du temps avant de sortir un chapitre, bon faut dire que j'ai attendu les défis aussi.( Celui-ci je l'ai finis à 1h30 du matin - -')

En parlant de ça ils sont tous réalisés je les listes pour que vérifié par vous-même: cucurbitacée, karaoké, fangirl, pompom girl, chat, patinoire, peluche, et enfin bisounours qui a été demandé sur un autre site, les soulignés étant ceux qui m'ont posés le plus de problème. J'attends que vous m'en proposiez d'autre maintenant !

**Na-chan : **Tu n'imagines pas la trouille que tu m'as faite en me demandant ça puisque tu étais la première ! Je me suis dit : « mon dieu ça va être quoi les autres » XD, sinon j'ai pas compris pour quoi ta commentée dans cet ordre : 4, 3, 2 O_O !Ah! Oui! Je vois de quel doujins tu parles !

**ChibiTonakai : **Toi aussi tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! Pour le lemon je pense que je ferai peut être un chapitre bonus pour ça…. Rien n'est dit rien n'est fait !

**a.n'onyme : **J'ai cherchée pendant un bon moment avant de trouver comme le caser celui-là!

**Xanara :** Merci de mettre une review à chaque fois ! Ta pompom girl ma posée pas mal de soucis tu sais! Le mode Dame-Kyo j'y avais pas pensé tient XD !

**lovelessnaru-chan:** Moi aussi j'adore le 1827, effectivement ton défi n'étais pas dur je l'ai lu j'ai tout de suite sut come le mettre.

**Haaksu** : J'ai fait tes deux défis, et les deux me sont venus naturellement dans mon texte ! Et non c'est pas possible j'en ai besoin pour le moment èoé !81

Merci aussi à **,Yuuri81,Psycho67 **et** Hatsumi Kanda. **

Avant de vous laisser commencer à lire je rappelle que mes sorties sont aléatoire, même si a on avis je ne dépasserai jamais un mois ! Voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Tsuna se réveilla se fut dans le calme, chose bien rare mais qui prouvait que Reborn était absent.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il prépare encore celui-là »

Il soupira et tenta de se levé, il ne put pas le faire puisque Hibari était complètement accroché à lui. Sous le choc, le châtain bégaya :

- Hi~Hibari~je~je ne suis p~pas un peluche !

Tsuna tenta de le secouer pour le réveiller, sans résultat, le nuage dormait profondément :

- Câlin !

Son gardien venait de parler dans son sommeil, un sourire béat sur le visage, serrant encore plus son boss.

- HIIII ! cria l'enlacé qui de venait une belle tomate.

Le plus jeune le secoua encore plus, tellement qu'ils finirent par tomber du lit pour atterrir sur le futon d'Hibari. Ce dernier se réveilla mollement et se détacha de l'autre, qui semblait agoniser de cette chute, puis paniqua en le voyant :

- Tsuna! Ça va ? T'es tombé du lit ? questionna l'alouette en se mettant en position assise.

- Non, c'est toi qui étais dans le mien mais on est tombés ! répondit l'autre en reprenant conscience et se relevant à son tour.

- Pourtant je suis sûr de m'être endormi à ma place !

- T'as dut bouger dans ton sommeil… Bon il faut qu'on aille chez toi aujourd'hui, alors dépêchons nous de nous préparer.

La journée commençait plutôt bien si l'on oubliait le petit incident, Tsuna s'était réveillé sans avoir finir encastrer dans un mur, et ça s'était devenu extrêmement rare depuis l'arrivée de Reborn. Pas d'accident à déplorer non plus pendant qu'ils s'étaient lavés et habillés. Bien entendu ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Les deux adolescents descendirent pour manger, Nana les entendant les prévenu :

- Tsu-kun ! Haru et Kyoko vont passer pour vous aider à aller chercher les affaires de Kyoya, elles ne devraient plus tarder.

- Quoi ? Kyoko va venir ? s'étonna le châtain en se rendant vers la cuisine suivit d'Hibari.

- Ah ! tenta de prévenir sa mère. Je viens de nettoyer le sol, c'est une vraie….

* SBAF * * POUM * _(Vive les onomatopées XD)_

- Patinoire… finit-elle en soupirant sans se soucier de leur état.

Les deux garçons venait de glisser, Tsuna s'était retourné dans sa chute et était tombé sur le dos, son gardien l'avait suivi et avais finis sur lui. S'assommant presque entre eux.

- Wao…

- Hibari-san tu es lourd ! se plaignit le futur boss.

L'interpellé se souleva un peu de l'autre, se retrouvant à califourchon au-dessus du ciel. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, se dévisageant l'un l'autre, restant calme malgré leur cœur qui battait fort. Le plus jeune se demandait franchement ce qu'il se passait, il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Le nuage se questionnait aussi, depuis le début il se sentait étrangement attiré par celui en dessous de lui, et il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était un sentiment étranger, comme si il ressentait ça avant même d'avoir perdu la mémoire.

Ce laissant aller à ses pensées, Hibari se rapprocha de la tête de Tsuna, alors qu'il ne restait que quelque centimètre entre eux, on entendit la porte claquer et des cris de digne de fangirl retentir :

- Kyaaaaa !

Les deux adolescents, en les entendant se relevèrent à toute vitesse manquant de tomber encore une fois, les yeux fuyants, à cause de la gêne, le regard des filles qui venaient d'arriver.

- J'ai gagnée Kyoko-chan ! Tu me dois un gâteau !

- Dans un sens je m'en doutais mais bon, un pari est un pari. Hibari est devenu mignon tu ne trouves pas, il a une bouille trop choute, ce n'est pas trop étonnant en fait !

Kyoya se sentais encore plus gêné qu'on parle ainsi de lui, Tsuna était limite en pleur après avoir entendu ce qui venait d'être dit, surtout de la part de Kyoko, et puis la situation dans laquelle ils avaient été pris était extrêmement embarrassantes. Bien qu'apparemment les filles étaient aux anges.

Le brune proposa après un petit moment de partir chez l'amnésique, le châtain partit donc prendre l'adresse de la maison laissez sur la table et prit de quoi manger pour lui et son gardien, tout cela en faisant bien entendu très attention de ne pas à nouveau glisser.

En revenant il trouva ces deux amies en train de parler joyeusement encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé, ainsi que Hibari jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, le ciel avait remarqué que ce dernier n'était pas à l'aise dès qu'il disparaissait de sa vue, il pouffa de rire intérieurement et lui tendit un bout de brioche. _(Ça me donne faim…)_

La petite troupe parti donc pour la maison du plus âgé, elle se trouvait à environ un quart d'heure à pied de celle des Sawada.

Les garçons étaient un peu en retrait sur les filles, de toute manière ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'elles disaient et n'avais même pas envie de comprendre, Tsuna pouvait juste dire que leur sujet de conversation devait être passionnant pour que ses deux amies soit aussi enthousiaste. Quant à eux, ils ne parlaient pas, mangeant juste ce qu'ils avaient emportés, bref, rien de spécial à déclarer pour le moment… Du moins jusqu'à ce que deux personnes les rejoignent :

- Judaïme !

- Yo, Tsuna !

- Ne salut pas le Judaïme aussi familièrement crétin de baseballer !

- Ha ha.

- Bonjour Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto.

-Oï ! Hibari qu'est-ce tu fous à te planquer derrière le Judaïme.

L'interpellé se crispa, ce Gokudera lui fichait une telle trouille qu'il s'était réfugié dans le dos de Tsuna, qui apparemment était la seule personne à qui la tempête donnait du respect. Kyoya se demandait quand même si celui qui l'hébergeait n'avais pas un peu peur lui aussi puisqu'il tremblait légèrement.

Le châtain souriait comme jamais il ne l'avais fait, il se retenait de rire, après tout se serait manquer de respect à son ainé.

« Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. »

Malgré ses efforts le ciel avait de plus en mal à se retenir, laissant des tremblements s'échapper à cause de cette forte envie, le nouveau Hibari était encore plus trouillard que lui d'après ce qu'il avait pu remarquer.

Ils reprirent la marche une fois que tout le monde fut calmé, bien que Kyoko et Haru semblaient ne même pas avoir remarquées qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées, l'amnésique restant derrière son boss.

A force d'essayer de se cacher du fou furieux selon Kyoya_ (Himlia : C'est pas faux dans un sens ! Goku : Je vais aller le buté ce crétin. Himlia : A non j'en ai encore besoin !)_, le nuage finit par trébucher sur une pierre, cette fois ci c'est lui qui entraina Tsuna dans sa chute, sauf que ce dernier fit tomber Yamamoto devant lui, qui lui-même fit basculer Gokudera qui finit cette chute de domino avec Haru et Kyoko. Il y avait donc désormais un groupe de six adolescents tous à terre en pleine rue.

- Hahi Tu pourrais faire attention stupide poulpe !

- Qui tu traites de poulpe, stupide gamine ?! Et puis c'est la faute de ce crétin de baseballer !

- Haha ! Mais c'est Tsuna qui m'est tombé dessus !

Le futur boss lui se demandait surtout sous combien d'échelle il avait bien put passer pour être capable de vivre de pareil situation... Surement beaucoup…

- Désolé ! s'excusa le fautif de cette chute général. J'ai pas fait attention où je marchai !

La scène qui s'affichait devant eux les figea, Hibari était presque en larme devant, ceux qui leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Le groupe se releva silencieusement, tous détournant le regard, troublés par le fait qu'il venait de s'excuser presque en pleur. Seul le ciel daigna lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relevé, baragouinant un petit « c'est bon c'est pas grave ».

Tous ensemble ils reprirent donc le chemin, au bout de 2 minutes l'atmosphère se détendit enfin, les filles recommençant à parler de leur sujet incompréhensible, la pluie et la tempête se chamaillant à nouveau, les deux derniers ne disant rien, se dévisageant juste.

La fin de le route se passa sans encombre et ils finirent par enfin arriver à la maison d'Hibari, celle-ci était d'un style japonais classique, rien de spéciale, pas très grande, elle était juste entourée d'un beau jardin.

- Au faite, on allait juste cherchez quelque affaires, on n'est pas venu pour le déménager vous savez… J'aurais pu le faire avec seulement Hibari.

Ni une, ni deux, la réponse fut unanime, seul ciel et nuage se turent.

- Je voulais savoir à quoi sa maison pouvait bien ressembler !

Tsuna fit les grands yeux, lui aussi s'était souvent questionné sur où est-ce qu'une personne comme Hibari Kyoya pouvait bien habiter.

D'un seul coup le porc-épic eut une grimace d'effroi.

« Mon dieu, comment il va réagir quand il aura retrouvé la mémoire et qu'il saura que 5 personnes savent désormais où il vit ! »

Il soupira, tant pis de toute manière il était déjà trop tard. Le groupe entra donc dans la maison, ils visitèrent un peu l'habitat, qui était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, seule l'entrée d'une pièce semblait bloquée, par déduction ils comprirent que c'était l'ancienne chambre de ses parents.

Hibari mis à part, tous eurent une petite déception, ils s'attendaient à quelque chose d'originale ou d'inattendu, mais rien, la seule chose qui les étonna fut la présence d'un ordinateur. Bizarrement l'image qu'ils avaient de leur asocial était de quelqu'un qui ne s'y connaissait pas en technologie, et qui avait un portable seulement pour son utilité.

Une fois toutes les affaires essentielles pour le séjour quelque peu forcé de Kyoya, à savoir principalement des vêtements, Tsuna lui demanda :

- Ca ne te rappel rien d'être chez toi ?

- Mmm… Non pas spécialement, l'endroit me semble familier mais c'est tout.

Le ciel et le nuage continuèrent de visiter seulement tous les deux, Gokudera étant parti, accompagné de Yamamoto, chercher des choses « compromettantes » comme il disait. Haru et Kyoko étaient resté dans la chambre de Kyoya pour fouiller, disant que ce serait marrant si elle trouvait des peluche surtout si c'était une bisounours. _(Himlia: L'espoir fait vivre! Kyoko: mais se serait marrant de voir ça chez Hibari. Himlia: Ça c'est sur XD)_

Avec tout ça, le futur boss priait vraiment pour qu'ils restent en vie un fois que son ainé aurait à nouveau ses souvenirs, en plus de s'être introduit chez lui, les autres fouillaient partout.

Prit dans ses pensées le châtain suivit son gardien sans faire attention, les deux adolescents finirent donc dans le jardin:

- Tiens je fais du jardinage! J'ai des citrouilles….

L'amnésique s'était accroupie devant les légumes en disant cela, mais Tsuna ayant l'esprit ailleurs ne s'arrêta pas et cogna dans Hibari, ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa de tout son poids sur la cucurbitacée orange qui explosa.

Kyoya se releva les yeux ronds d'étonnement, analysant ce qu'il venait de se passé, il était maintenant recouvert d'une substance orange. Son boss paniqua :

- HIIII ! Hibari-san est-ce que ça va ?

- Heu… Oui mais là je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche !

On put entendre au loin quelque gloussement, le cri de Tsuna ayant rameuté le reste de la troupe. Ils étaient en train de rire, il faut dire que ce à quoi ressemblait leur ainé était assez drôle, il avait des bouts de citrouille un peu partout sur lui, même dans les cheveux, Takeshi le compara même à une carotte. Le nuage était affreusement gêné.

- Je suis vraiment désolé ! s'excusa le châtain. Tu es chez toi, tu n'as qu'à aller te laver.

Toujours prit par la gêne, Kyoya partit tête baissée en direction de sa maison pour aller prendre une douche. Il se figea lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui picorant la tête, bien qu'entendu qu'une seule fois Hibari reconnut la voix piailleuse de ce qui devait être son oiseau.

- Hibari ! Hibari !

- Désolé mais je suis pas comestible petite boule de plume.

Le propriétaire de l'oiseau soupira et continua se route sous le regard amusé des autres, qui allèrent ensuite dans le salon, attendant que l'autre soit propre.

Haru et Kyoko qui étaient assises au côté des 3 garçons finirent par céder à leurs pulsions et tentèrent d'aller mater l'homme sous la douche, bien entendu sous le regard médusé des personnes dans le salon. Gokudera qui, au finale s'en moquait complètement, interrogea Tsuna avec hargne :

- Cet enfoiré ne vous a rien fait j'espère Judaïme ?!

- Rien du tout je t'assure ! rassura Tsuna en agitant ses mains devant lui.

- Je vous garantis que si ce crétin de Yamamoto ne m'avait pas retenu hier je serais resté avec vous !

- Ah! Mais avoue que c'était sympas hier ! répondit gaiement Takeshi.

- Hein ? questionna intelligemment le châtain.

A cela la tempête murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible en baissant la tête pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir son visage. La pluie continuant à rire bêtement.

Avant que Tsuna n'ait le temps de demander de quoi ils parlaient, les filles revinrent avec une tête boudeuse.

- La salle de bain est mal faite on ne peut rien voire. dit Haru en faisant la tête.

- Oh mais Haru-chan ! C'est le jour spécial pâtisseries ! Allons-nous consoler avec !

- Ca l'était pas déjà ya deux semaine ? Je croyais que c'était une fois par mois ? tenta timidement le porc-épic.

- Mais voyons de quoi parles-tu Tsuna-san/chan ? répondirent-elles à 'unisson.

L'aura présente autour d'elles fit frissonner le Sawada. Gokudera aurait bien tenté de l'aider mais Yamamoto lui avait lancé une petite phrase qui le figea, et qui l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit. _(Je vous laisse imaginer quoi ? ^-^). _Ils restèrent tous dans leur position pendant un long moment.

C'est donc dans une situation plutôt étrange que réapparu Kyoya, qui se raidit en voyant tout le monde qui le dévisageais. Jusqu'ici il n'avait porté que le pyjama du père de Tsuna et son uniforme, alors forcément ça attirait l'attention de le voir dans une tenue décontracté. L'alouette, pour se sortir de là proposa de partir, l'effet voulu réussi et ils partirent, Hibari portant le sac contenant ses affaires sur une épaule.

Les filles allaient quitter les garçons quand un petit chat passa :

- Il est trop mignon ! s'exclamèrent trois personnes.

Kyoko et Haru passait encore, mais que Hibari le dise aussi choqua Tsuna, les deux autres étant mort de rire, il faut dire qu'on aurait presque pu voir des étoiles dans ses yeux, même amnésique il gardait son adoration pour les petits animaux.

Pendant que le nuage et les filles s'amusaient avec le chaton, le ciel commençait sérieusement à se demander si le chat n'étais pas signe d'autres malheur, parce que oui le félin était noir, il soupira.

Une fois la petite bête et les adolescentes partie, la petite troupe de garçons rentrèrent chez les Sawada.

Ayant passé une bonne partie de la matinée chez Hibari, lorsqu'ils revinrent il était l'heure de manger, Takeshi et Hayato s'invitèrent donc à table.

Bien entendu Bianci étant présente Gokudera ne tint pas bien longtemps, Tsuna s'écroula aussi après avoir ingurgité le poison cooking pour encore sauver l'amnésique. Yamamoto et Kyoya passèrent donc tout l'après-midi à s'occuper des agonisants, pour l'argenté ça allait encore il finit par se réveiller au bout de 2 heures. Mais pour le châtain son état était plus préoccupant, manger les plats du scorpion deux jours de suite ne lui avait vraiment pas réussi, même sa mère avait fini par s'inquiéter et proposa de l'emmener à l'hôpital, Bianci insista bien sur le fait que c'était inutile. La tempête chassa sa sœur pour l'empêcher de lui redonner ses affreuses choses.

Au finale il fallut 8 heures avant que Tsuna ne réaperçu la vie s'offrant à lui, laissant ses gardiens pousser un soupir de soulagement.

- J'ai vu une lumière blanche…. gémit le boss encore shooté.

- Judaïme, je m'excuse tout est de la faute de ma stupide sœur ! s'excusa son auto-proclamé bras droit en s'inclina, se cognant la tête contre le sol par la même occasion.

- Ah ! Ah ! T'as fait une longue sieste ! dit Yamamoto.

- J'ai cru que tu allais jamais te réveiller ! renchérit Hibari.

Les oreilles des personnes dans la salle avaient encore du mal à s'habituer à ce type de phrase de la part de l'alouette.

Bien entendu Tsuna ne mangea pas ce soir-là, et il prit soin, enfin, de dire au nuage de ne pas accepter la nourriture de Bianci. Kyoya, bien qu'étonné ne put qu'accepter, après tout le châtain s'était bien écroulé après avoir mangé ces plats.

Takeshi et Hayato encore un peu inquiet de l'état de leur ami décidèrent de rester pour la soirée. La tempête en profitant pour surveiller les actions d'Hibari, qui sera terrorisé par ces regards toute la soirée.

Pour s'occuper, ils finirent par se lancer dans un karaoké, La pluie ayant ramenée le jeu de son restaurant. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs eut l'idée de demander aux clients d'inventer des gages pour les chansons.

- Déjà que je chante pas très bien alors si en plus on m'oblige à faire quelque chose en même temps… se lamenta le dernier de la classe.

- Bon alors on commence ? Tsuna tire un papier ! proposa Yamamoto.

- Quand faut y allez….

Il tira donc un bout de feuille dans le tas disposé devant eux, le tireur blanchit subitement en voyant ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à faire ? T'es devenu tout blanc ! remarqua la pluie.

- Tu fais pas une rechute ?! s'inquiéta Hibari.

- Non je vais très bien, je vais juste devoir imiter une pompom girl sur Papepipopu. (De Sasaki Nozomi)

Il se lança donc, pour ce qui est du chant ça passais encore… Mais pour ce qui est du gage, les trois spectateurs durent se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire, leur boss s'était plus dandiné qu'autre chose, un peu comme l'aurais fait Lusssuria. Tsuna fut bien content lorsque son calvaire se termina.

- Judaïme observé moi bien, je chante pour vous !

Le ciel hocha la tête en guise de réponse, son gardien piocha à son tour, puis il fit des gros yeux et grommela :

- Je dois chanter The Rock City Boy (De JAMIL) en faisant le singe…. Qui a fait ça que je l'explose !

- Du calme, ce sont les habitués du resto à qui j'ai demandé ! ria Takeshi. Ils ont de l'imagination.

Hayato pesta et commença.

Il avait la voix très rauque alors ce n'était pas spécialement agréable, mais son imitation était tellement bien faite que c'était plutôt agréable.

Yamamoto dut chanter Petit papa noël comme si il était bourré, la représentation fut absolument parfaite, à telle point que les autres se sont posé pas mal de questions.

Vint alors le tour d'Hibari, il prit un morceau de papier :

- Heu… Je suis obligé ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Oui ! répondirent en harmonie les autres bien curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

Le nuage ne dit rien et lança juste la chanson. _(Mouahaha ! A suivre !)_

* * *

**Himlia**: Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, et il devait l'être encore plus mais je me suis dit que je pourrais tout aussi bien m'arrêter ici.

**Hibari**: Mon dieu qu'est-ce tu vas me faire faire !

**Himlia *sourire sadique*** : Héhé !

**Tsuna**: Je paniquerai à ta place Hibari-san !

**Lussuria**: Tiens mais on me cite dans ce chapitre, pour te remercier je vais faire la demande de review.

**Himlia *donnant un coup de poing*** : Nan dégage !

**Hibari**: Bon avant qu'elle ne s'énerve encore plus je vais le faire. Laissé des review !

* * *

Je compte toujours sur vous pour de nouveau défi ! Hésité pas à essayer de me faire creuser la cervelle 8D. J'accepte aussi les expression!


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolé du temps que j'ai mis à sortir ce chapitre qui au finale sort les 18 à 18 heures, et je n'ai pas fait exprès mais ça me rend heureuse ! Je trouve ce chapitre un peu moins bien mais je vais vous laissez jugé !

Tant que j'y suis-je vous souhaite une bonne année pleine de fanfiction (et de yaoi).

Le défi qu'on m'a lancé : ressemblé à un haricot anorexique, ninja, chamallow, fouet, clown couronné et licorne (par une amie (Akoiya)), les soulignés étant ceux qui m'ont posé problème.

**lovelessnaru-chan :** Tu ne vas pas être déçu du gage que je lui ai réservé, ne bave pas trop.

**Hatsumi Kanda :** Bizarrement je n'ai pas trop eu de mal à caser ton expression, et non j'ai n'ait pas eu de cours de Maths durant les vacances !

**a.n'onyme :** Une petite référence à D. gray man ? Et bien bravo parce que j'ai cherché pendant plusieurs jour, et je trouve que ce n'est pas terrible comment je l'ai intégrer ….

**Loucat :** Tu m'as lancé tes défis alors que le brouillon était quasi fini, mais je ne baisse jamais les bras et j'ai réussi à les mettre !

Bon je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

La musique démarra, elle était légèrement énigmatique, Hibari se mit à bouger lentement, entonnant les paroles de la chanson, et alors que le rythme de la musique vint s'imposer le feu aux joues et sous les yeux éberlués des spectateurs il commença à jouer avec son T-shirt.

- Oh mon dieu, ne me dit pas qu'il…. murmura Tsuna une main devant la bouche.

Langoureusement Kyoya finit par complètement enlever son haut, dévoilant par la même occasion son torse pour le premier refrain. La musique continuait, sa voix rendait le spectacle encore plus ensorcelant, il défit sa ceinture en reprenant le couplet, bougeant doucement le bassin jusqu'à un rire quelque peu familier pour tous.

Tsuna dévorait littéralement des yeux l'homme qui chantait devant lui, Yamamoto était passé en mode bug, Gokudera qui réussit à sortir de son état de choc attrapa le bout de papier que l'autre avait tiré et lut à voix basse :

*Faire un strip-tease sur Kufufu no fu *

Hayato réussit à lire les tous petits caractères écrit d'en un coin et manqua de s'étouffer.

*~Kufufu~*

Cette espèce d'ananas avait osé prendre possession du corps d'un client pour proposer un défi tordu. La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait il le tuera c'est sûr.

La chanson arrivait à moitié, Hibari détacha sa ceinture et l'enleva doucement tout en continuant à chanter de sa voix divine. Tsuna n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard du corps devant lui, il déglutit au moment où Kyoya se mit à jouer avec le haut de son pantalon sur un refrain, laissant entrevoir son boxer.

L'alouette arrêta de « s'amuser » avec son bas quelque instant pour retirer délicatement ses chaussettes. Il retira ensuite sur la partie musicale ce qu'il avait délaissé plutôt, bien entendu Hibari était rouge pivoine et tremblais un peu. Il ne restait donc plus que le sous-vêtement.

Dernier refrain, moment fatal.

Gokudera eut une réaction plutôt étrange puisqu'il se jeta littéralement sur Yamamoto, toujours en mode bug avec un sourire idiot, pour lui cacher les yeux avec ses mains. Tsuna était en apnée et semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

D'un seul coup plus rien, tout se stoppa, plus d'électricité dans toute la maison. Grand silence, seul deux soupirs se firent entendre, un grand de soulagement et un discret de déception.

- Tsu-kun ! Il y a une coupure d'électricité faite attention de ne pas vous faire mal. résonna la voix de Nana.

- Bon ben je vais essayer de me rhabillé. dit calment Hibari.

C'est donc dans le noir le plus total que Kyoya partit à la recherche de ses vêtements qu'il avait lancé durant son « show ». Bien entendu n'y voyant rien, il le fit à tâtons.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ca ressemble à une chasse au trésor ! rigola Takeshi.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon T-shirt !

- Où est-ce que tu fous tes mains, enfoiré !cria Hayato. C'est mes cheveux ça !

- Mah ! Mah ! Tu vois quand je te disais qu'ils sont soyeux.

- Tiens c'est quoi ça ? demanda le nuage.

- Ouaahh ! C'est rien du tout ! s'affola Tsuna en repoussant l'alouette.

- J'ai trouvé une chaussette ! s'exclama la pluie.

- Génial… soupira l'homme presque nu.

*Bang*

- Ah ! Hibari-san ça va ? tenta le ciel inquiet.

- J'ai glissé mais au moins j'ai retrouvé mon pantalon. lui répondit-il sur un ton agonisant.

- Tch, t'es vraiment devenu un incapable.

- J'ai trouvé la deuxième ! s'exclame une seconde fois Yamamoto tout fier.

- T'es où que je les récupère ?

- A côté de Gokudera !

- Et il est où celui qui ressemble à un haricot anorexique ? demanda Hibari qui commençait à en avoir marre, en profitant aussi pour se moquer du dynamiteur.

- Qu-quoi ? Tu m'as appelé comment ? Yamamoto lâche moi un peu ! cria le dit haricot.

Il fallut encore quelque minute avant que le courant reviennent, minutes durant lesquelles Kyoya réussi à se rhabillé de moitié, ne trouvant pas son T-shirt. C'est donc au grand soulagement de tous que la lumière revint. Hibari se situait devant la porte se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, Takeshi retenait Hayato dans ses bras, ce dernier tentait de partir pour aller exploser celui posté devant la porte. Tsuna tremblais et semblais manger son lit, il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il faisait une crise d'hilarité.

« Un haricot anorexique, où est-ce qu'il a trouvé ça » pensa la châtain.

- Tiens il est là ton T-shirt ! pesta le tempête en lui balançant le vêtement.

Vêtement qui arriva sur la tête de son propriétaire, qui se retourna vers le lanceur en le regardant d'un air blasé.

Hibari avait compris qu'avec Tsuna et Yamamoto _(Himlia: Vroum! Vroum! Tsuna: Heu? Tu te sens bien? Himlia: Je viens de me rendre compte que son nom est marrant! Yama: Ah! Ah!) _il ne risquait rien et pouvait se détendre même si le « fou furieux » était présent.

- Hé ! Hé ! Avec ça sur la tête on dirait un clown couronné… ricana Gokudera

- Arrête un peu de le provoquer ! critiqua le futur boss.

La dynamite sur patte grommela un peu, ne pouvant rien refuser à son Judaïme il arrêta de se moquer…pour le moment.

Kyoya remit son T-shirt et soupira, tout cela l'avais exténué, mais à son plus grand malheur la pluie posa la question qu'il ne voulait pas entendre :

- On continue le karaoké ou pas ?

- Moi c'est bon je suis fatigué, et on ne peut pas dire que ma sieste forcé de cet après-midi était reposante. se plaignit Tsuna

- Et moi je pense m'en être pris suffisamment dans la tête aujourd'hui pour refuser de continuer, et puis avec ce que je viens d'être obligé de faire je suis presque dégouter, je suis fatigué aussi.

C'est donc dans un accord commun que la pluie et la tempête s'en allèrent, bien que cette dernière avait tenté de persuader son boss de le laisser dormir chez lui.

Le ciel et le nuage bien qu'il soit encore un peu tôt décidèrent d'aller dormir. Kyoya ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre le pays des licornes, des fleurs et de la joie. _(Himlia: Rêve de belle licorne cette nuit! Hibari: Heu… Elle va bien? Tsuna: Laisse tomber son dernier câble à lâcher) _

Tsuna était plongé dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait sur tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, principalement sur la chute de ce matin juste avant de partir chez son gardien. Ce moment avait été un grand vide dans sa tête, où il s'était concentré uniquement et sans le vouloir sur Hibari. Il se demandait pourquoi son cœur avait battu si fort à ce moment-là et pourquoi il aurait tant voulu le prendre dans ses bras, pourquoi quand Kyoko était arrivée il se sentait différent dans son attitude vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais aussi pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de le regarder, pourquoi était-il si déçu qu'il n'ait pas fini cette chanson avec le gage. Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, ce n'est que lorsque Kyoya se faufila dans son lit, encore du somnambulisme, et qu'il l'ait serré dans ses bras que la châtain comprit.

« J'ai définitivement perdu la tête, il est amnésique, pourquoi faut-il que je développe des sentiments à son égard, avec ses souvenirs je suis sûr qu'il s'en fiche de moi… »

Conscient de ce qu'il ressentait, le ciel se laissa aller dans les bras du nuage et se perdit dans les limbes du sommeil.

Ce fut Hibari qui se réveilla en premier, remarquant par la même occasion qu'il était encore dans le lit de son hébergeur, il se leva doucement de manière à ne pas réveiller l'autre. Tout ce passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de la chambre, ces espoir de laisser l'autre dormir s'envolèrent puisque l'amnésique chuta lamentablement dans les escaliers.

Tsuna se réveilla donc en sursaut à cause du bruit, se précipitant pour voir à quoi correspondait ce boucan, il trouva la cause de ceci en bas des escaliers, son gardien ayant la tête dans le sol et les fesses en l'air. Le boss se frappa le visage et descendit sa main doucement, un air décourager sur la face, son gardien lui rappelais ce qu'il est lui-même, le désespérant encore plus sur le fait qu'il était définitivement un Tsunaze.

Du coin de l'œil il prit quand même le temps d'observer la vue qui s'offrait à lui, puis il se décida à aller aider l'autre en faisait bien attention à ne pas finir dans la même situation que lui.

Tsuna mangea correctement ca matin-là, chose bien rare depuis l'arrivée de Reborn qui piquait tout le temps sa nourriture, enfin correctement pas tellement….Maintenant il comprenait beaucoup mieux Gokudera et ses réactions face à Bianci.

Un peu plus tard les deux amis les plus fidèles au ciel les rejoignirent, et dans l'après-midi Nana les envoya faire des courses. Le petit groupe partit donc de la maison en direction du centre-ville, Tsuna, le papier contenant ce qu'il devait acheter en mains, soupira.

« J'espère que ça va bien se passer, ce matin était un vrai calvaire »

Il faut dire que ce début de journée avait été assez mouvementé, le châtain avait du empêcher Gokudera de trucider l'amnésique et part la même occasion de détruire sa chambre et ce plusieurs fois, il avait aussi envoyé deux fois par la fenêtre I-pin, éviter que Lambo n'offre ces grenades dégoupilliez à Kyoya, et enfin dire à Bianci que ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il avait mangé ses plats ces deux derniers jours pour refuser ceux qu'elle lui proposait aujourd'hui, le scorpion semblais d'ailleurs déçu, elle avait eu l'espoir que le futur boss soit devenu suicidaire.

La route s'était plutôt bien déroulé, enfin si l'on omettait le fait que Hayato lançait des éclairs du regard à Hibari, ce dernier jouait l'indifférence mais avait la chair de poule.

- Il faut aller à l'épicerie pour commencer. indiqua le châtain.

Le petit groupe jongla entre plusieurs boutiques, Tsuna se décourageait de plus en plus, l'amnésique avait manqué de renverser un bon nombre d'étalage en tout genre, trébuché sur rien en pleine rue pour s'étaler par terre sous les regards légèrement choqués des passants. Le plus drôle selon les trois autres fut quand-il s'arrêta net devant une boutique de peluche, fixant alors avec des étoiles plein les yeux une énorme peluche ressemblant à s'y méprendre Hibird, Yamamoto dut tirer le fasciné jusqu'à ce que la boutique soit hors de porter de vu pour que Kyoya retrouve ses esprits, ce dernier s'excusa de cette réaction en bafouillant.

Ils croisèrent sur leur chemin Haru et Kyoko devant une pâtisserie, celle où elles vont toujours, les filles, trop obnubilé par les gâteaux ne les virent même pas.

Ils passèrent aussi devant une confiserie où ils purent apercevoir un homme aux cheveux blanc qui semblait acheter tout le stock de chamallow.

Ils rencontraient aussi Chrome accompagné de Ken et Chikusa rentrant avec plein de friandise, la fille les salua poliment bien qu'étonner de la présence du nuage puis repartit.

D'ailleurs le reste de la foule semblait aussi regarder du coin de l'œil le petit groupe, après tout Hibari Kyoya était connu de beaucoup de monde et défini comme un solitaire associable, alors que là celui-ci était avec ce qu'il appelait un troupeau, et qui plus est, il parlais joyeusement au châtain aussi bien connu des passants depuis l'arrivée d'un bébé avec un fédora.

Une fois les courses finies, les quatre garçons s'installèrent pour boire un coup, Gokudera profita de ce moment pour sortir une revue avec enthousiasme, revue contenant bien entendu son sujet favori le paranormal. La tempête tenta d'intéresser son boss mais celui-ci n'y comprenant toujours strictement rien abandonna très vite, chose étonnante c'est que ce fut Hibari qui alla regarder de lui-même semblant aussi captivé par le sujet que l'argenté, les deux passionnés partirent alors dans une conversation complètement incompréhensible pour Tsuna et Yamamoto.

Kyoya et Hayato qui jusqu'ici semblait s'entendre comme chien et chat était donc en train de parler comme si il y avait toujours eu une bonne entente entre eux. Tempête et nuage semblèrent d'ailleurs le remarque au bout d'un moment puisqu'ils se stoppèrent en même temps puis ils se regardèrent, Gokudera dit alors avec un air franche quelque chose d'impensable pour ceux qui le connaissait :

- Je suis désolé, je t'ai mal jugé Hibari t'es un gars sympas en fait, j'aurais pas dut te traiter comme ça !

- C'est pas grave ! répondit le concerné en souriant.

Choqué par la scène qui s'affichait devant eux, le dynamiteur s'excusait envers le manieur de tonfa, Tsuna recracha se qu'il était en train de boire sur Takeshi, ce dernier ne régit même pas au liquide, on aurait dit une statue sur le point de se briser.

Relevant la tête à cause du comportement de ceux-ci, Hibari et Gokudera les fixèrent, ne comprenant pas leurs réactions.

- Tsuna ça va ? demandèrent les non bloqués.

Yamamoto reprit ses esprits et presque au bord des larmes il se plaignit :

- Et moi ? Hayato, je ne compte pas pour toi ?

- Heu….

Quant à Tsuna, il sortit de sa torpeur à cause d'une personne, tantôt adroite tantôt maladroite, qui arriva à la manière d'un ninja puisqu'il apparut de nulle part et posa ses mains sur les épaules du châtain qui sursauta.

- Salut petit frère !

- Wah ! Dino-san !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ? grommela Gokudera.

- C'est qui ? questionna l'alouette un air las dans les yeux. Ça m'énerve de reconnaitre personne.

- Ce crétin qui se bat avec un fouet a été ton tuteur, c'est Dino Cavallone.

- Bouh ! le dit crétin se jeta sur son élève. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'oublier Kyoya, c'est méchant !

Dino _(Himlia: il ressemble à un gosse là! Hibari: il me fait limite peur! Himlia: Oui enfin t'as peur de tout le monde maintenant!)_ serrait dans ses bras le nuage et souriait, Tsuna se pinça la lèvre, jalousie ? Surement. Hibari avait des yeux ronds et se posait sérieusement des questions sur l'état de santé mentale de son apparemment ancien tuteur.

- Euh tu peux me lâcher, j'étouffe ! demanda l'enserrer.

Le cheval ailé obéit et récupéra son sérieux.

- J'ai croisé Reborn en Italie, c'est lui qui m'a expliqué ce qui est arrivé, c'est qui m'a donnée envie d'aller le voir. C'est assez drôle en fait !

- Attends, en Italie ? coupa Tsuna.

- Oui apparemment il voulait se renseigner sur certaine chose, il ne m'a pas dit quoi, d'ailleurs il m'a fait frissonner quand il m'a souri….Il m'a dit qu'il revenait au Japon demain.

Tsuna soupira la pose était finis, les ennuis allait augmenter en flèche, et une chose est sûre maintenant qu'il savait ses sentiment envers son gardien et que Reborn allait surement le deviné, le bébé allait surement s'amuser à lui mener une vie encore plus impossible.

Cette nouvelle ayant énervé le futur boss, il proposa de rentrée, mais avec Hibari et Dino, ce dernier étant sans ses hommes, le retour fut difficile et remplit de nombreuse gaffe.

La fin de la journée se déroula mieux qu'hier, le départ de Gokudera fut encore difficile mais il finit tout de même par partir, n'ayant plus de place chez les Sawada Dino décida d'aller à l'hôtel. Pour finir comme depuis son arrivé, Kyoya se glissa dans le lit de Tsuna qui au finale appréciais plutôt ça, le châtain soupira une fois de plus en se disant que demain il récupèrerait certainement les heurs de souffrance qu'il n'avait pas eu durant l'absence de Reborn.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire en Italie ? »

Au finale il laissa tomber et décida de dormir tout en profitant de la chaleur de l'autre personne dans le lit.

* * *

**Himlia :** Je trouve ce chapitre moins intéressant que les autres, à part pour le début.

**Hibari :** Pourquoi j'ai dut faire ça…..

**Tsuna :** Parce qu'elle a décidé de nos humilier !

**Himlia :** Mais non je veux juste vous faire souffrir !

**Tsuna et Hibari :** C'est pareil !

**Gokudera :** Enfoirée tu fais souffrir le Judaïme et en plus tu fais croire que je m'entends bien avec l'autre !

**Himlia :** Oui bon c'est bon ! Crotte ! Laissez des review sinon je boude et je ne fais pas la suite !

* * *

J'attends toujours des nouveaux défis ! Les expressions sont autorisées !


	7. Chapter 7

Bien le bonjour, ou bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec la suite de cette histoire ! Je pense que vous allez apprécier d'ailleurs….

Bref les défis reçuent : Qui s'endort avec le cul qui gratte se réveil avec les doigts qui puent, l'enfer est pavé de bonne intention, téléphone, tricoter, petit poney, ensemble sadomasochiste, et enfin pingouin unijambiste cannibale. Les soulignées étant toujours ceux qui mon posé le plus de problème (oui tricoter ma posé problème).

**a.n'onyme :** Alors toi je te retiens, tu m'a donné du mal là, j'ai bien cru que j'allais pas y arrivé à ton défis…. Bon d'après ce que j'ai compris c'était ton anniversaire alors même si c'est en retard : Bon anniversaire et comme cadeau ce chapitre !

**Loucat :** Le pingouin m'a trop fait marrer ! Bizarrement je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à le mettre…. Et heu comment dire… Ce n'est pas avec des menaces que je vais sortir plus vite mes chapitres (quoi que…)!

**Guest :** Oui tu peux m'appeler Hi-chan ! Par contre comme le mot que tu m'as donné n'a aucune définition je le refuse, à moins que tu sois capable de m'en donner une. Sinon ça fait plaisir une longue review comme ça, merci !

Merci aussi à : **Haaksu, lovelessnaru-chan pour **leurs review ainsi que **Nakamura Tomoyo **que je n'ai pas remercié au dernier chapitre.

Voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

Tsuna ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième, il tomba face à face au visage serein et calme de Hibari encore endormi, il sourit et rougit un peu à cause de la proximité de leurs visages. Le châtain perdit son sourire en pensant à Reborn qui rentrait aujourd'hui, il soupira et tenta de bouger. Le ciel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, impossible de bouger, il retenta en essayant de se remuer plus fort ce qui réveilla l'autre.

Kyoya se réveilla donc et sursauta à la vue de son hébergeur beaucoup trop proche à son goût. Le sursaut fut si puissant qu'il en tomba du lit entrainant Tsuna avec lui _(j'aime les faire tomber dès le réveil XD) _qui restait toujours aussi collé à Hibari, leurs visages se frôlant aux moindres petits mouvements. Ils comprirent leur situation une fois remis de la chute, remarqués un bébé à l'air sadique les regardant ainsi qu'en tentant une nouvelle fois de bouger. Ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre.

- Reborn ! Pourquoi tu nous as attachés ? s'indigna le châtain.

- Vous êtes mignon comme ça, un beau ensemble sadomasochiste ! ricana l'arcobaleno.

- Pardon ? répondirent à l'unisson les deux encordés avec un air blasé.

- Et pourquoi ? continua Tsuna se doutant d'une réponse débile.

Le tueur en guise de réponse frappa son élève à la tête, mon dieu ce que ça lui avait manqué, envoyant le visage du futur boss sur celui d'Hibari, les lèvres du ciel arrivant juste à côté de celle du nuage.

- Parce que tu es masochiste et qu'en temps normal Hibari est sadique.

- Je suis sadique ? questionna l'alouette bien que gêné de leur position.

- Oui. soupira le porc et pic.

Etant complètement plaqué l'un contre l'autre ce soupir se situait au niveau de l'oreille de Kyoya, ce dernier frissonna à ce contact frais, bien entendu celui au-dessus de lui le ressentis. Le ciel ne savait plus quoi faire, lui qui avait décidé d'éviter de montrer ses sentiments, il se trouvait dans une position qui le mettait à rude épreuve. Pour tenter de se sortir de cette situation il demanda plein d'espoir, bien qu'au fond il devinait la réponse :

- Reborn tu compte nous détacher j'espère ?

- Débrouille-toi Tsunaze !

A cette réponse donné le bébé frappa une nouvelle fois la tête de son marty… pardon élève préféré. Cette fois les lèvres des deux attachés se touchèrent, trop choqués et appréciant quelque peu quand même ils n'osèrent pas bouger. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement avec une tête de poulpe derrière qui put observer la scène avec un cupidon, ressemblant étrangement à Reborn, passant au-dessus de ceux qui s'embrassaient . Gokudera referma la porte dans l'espoir d'avoir rêvé et la rouvrit. Il réitéra cette action deux fois avant de comprendre ce qui se passait et de faire pulser une veine sur son front.

- Hibari, enfoiré ! Moi qui avais confiance en toi maintenant, j'aurais dus me douter que t'était qu'un sale menteur, que tu jouais la comédie, et comme t'es plus qu'un crétin d'amnésique tu n'es qu'un pingouin unijambiste cannibale manipulateur !

Pour conclure Hayato lança des bombes, bien entendu les deux visés ne pouvaient pas bouger et donc éviter les explosifs. Apparemment l'argenté n'avais pas compris qu'ils étaient liés ensemble puisqu'il cria :

- Judaïme, éloignez-vous !

Les projectiles atteignirent leur cible, Tsuna étant au-dessus ce fut lui qui prit le plus, seul point positif c'est que la corde n'avait pas tenu et que le ciel et le nuage étaient libres. La chambre n'avait pas trop pris au grand soulagement du Sawada, Gokudera ne cessait de s'excuser auprès de son boss et de traiter Hibari de tous les noms possibles : espèce de gibbon de Satan, petit poney maléfique, vampirodile sadique_ (Himlia: Petit clin d'œil à une de mes fic. Akoiya: Celle où je souffre !) _.

Reborn réapparu habillé normalement et annonça à son élève qu'il allait devoir faires un de ses calvaires favori qu'il adorait lui faire subir.

- Oï ! Tsuna, tu as tes devoirs de vacance à faire, tu as intérêt à être prêt dans 10 minutes et Hibari aussi !

- Hein ? Mais tu as vu dans quel état on est, le temps qu'on se lave tous les deux et qu'on répare les dégâts on aura jamais le temps !

- 9minutes 41 seconde. Vous n'avez qu'à y aller ensemble !

Sur ce le tueur envoya valser le châtain et l'alouette dans la salle de bain, il entendu encore une fois le futur boss se plaindre :

- Ma vie est devenue un enfer depuis que tu es arrivé…

- L'enfer est pavé de bonne intention. ricana l'arcobaleno.

- Reborn-san je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser Hibari ici ! cria Gokudera.

Le bébé ricana encore, murmura quelque chose comme quoi on ne peut pas échapper à un destin tracé depuis des années et ignora en beauté la tempête.

Du côté des deux dans la salle de bain l'ambiance était…. timide. Ils n'osaient pas bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit, dans un sens mettez dans la même pièce deux personnes qui, i peine 3 minutes étaient attachées et qui venaient de s'embrasser. Ce à quoi on rajoute que l'un est amoureux et l'autre est un amnésique anciennement violent, sanguinaire et asocial, et pour finir le tableau ils étaient obligés d'aller se laver ensemble pour éviter de vivre encore pire. Ce fut d'ailleurs assez étonnant pour le futur boss mais son gardien se contenta de soupirer et de dire :

- De toute manière on n'a pas le choix alors autant le faire vite.

Kyoya retira son haut et…

- HIII ! Tsuna poussa son cri de jeune fille.

- Tu m'as déjà vu presque entièrement nu alors ne me dit pas qu'avec juste un T-shirt en moins tu es embarrassé ! remarqua l'autre. En plus ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire d'après ce que j'ai pu voir hier… continua-t-il un brin ironique.

- Mais euh… Ouah !

- Dépêche-toi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir ce qu'il va nous arriver si on n'est pas prêt à temps, il me donne des frissons ce bébé.

Hibari venait de retira le haut du porc et pic retissant, ce dernier se protégeant instinctivement. L'alouette tentant tant bien que mal de finir de le déshabiller de force, puisque son hébergeur ne semblait pas enclin à le faire, ils faisaient donc pas mal de bruits.

Le bruit provoqué par Tsuna cherchant à éviter son gardien alerta Nana, celle-ci se questionnait sur ce qui se passait et décida d'aller voir. Elle s'apprêtait à demander si tout allait bien mais une chute d'objet et d'autre chose de plus lourd la décida à aller voir directement par elle-même, la Sawada ouvrit donc la porte de la salle de bain et tomba face à quelque chose d'un peu surprenant.

La scène qui s'affichait devant elle était son fils les yeux fermés à moitié nu allongé par terre, une jambe légèrement repliée et une main sur le torse du nouvel habitant dans la maison, ce dernier ayant un regard agacé était complètement au-dessus de son fils et tentait de retirer le pantalon de celui à terre, des produits de toutes sortes autour d'eux.

Nana cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et sourit gentiment.

- Je vois que je n'ai pas m'inquiéter, je m'en vais

- Hein maman ? Tsuna ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Attend c'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'ai juste trébuché, et puis c'est Reborn qui nous a obligés… il tentait de tricoter une excuse.

- Ne t'en fais, je suis très contente pour toi. finit Nana en fermant la porte.

Les deux dans la salle de bain étaient éberlués, ils restèrent quelque seconde à contempler la porte. Ils reprirent leurs esprits à cause de Reborn.

- 7 minutes 33 seconde. _(C'est extrême !)_

Après bien des difficultés et de nombreuses gaffes, Kyoya maudissait le savon maintenant, le ciel et le nuage arrivèrent une minute avant le temps imparti et rangèrent la chambre à toute vitesse, finalement ils furent près à temps avec une avance de 18 secondes. L'arcobaleno semblait déçu mais se dit qu'il allait quand même pouvoir s'amuser un peu à partir de maintenant.

Tsuna sortit ses affaires scolaires avec l'envie d'une souris face à une pizza, c'est à dire aucun _(Himlia: à ma connaissance! Tsuna: je dirais que c'est vrai mais je doute de tes connaissances. Himlia: T'es mal placé pour dire ça !) _. Gokudera, toujours là, commençait à dire qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider, Hibari s'assit juste à côté du châtain en face de l'argenté qui lui lançait des regards dignes de lui-même en n'étant pas amnésique.

Alors que futur boss commençait déjà à déprimé à la vue d'une attaque de maths, l'espoir d'y échapper arriva, la sonnette de la maison retentit, sa mère étant au téléphone elle lui demanda d'aller ouvrir. Il s'empressa d'y aller, manquant de s'étaler encore une fois dans les escaliers, il ouvrit la porte et fut pris d'une pressente envie de la refermer au plus vite, ce qu'il fit et avec violence après avoir aperçu une personne à la coupe de cheveux suspecte. Cette personne rouvrit la porte et se plaignit :

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça mon cher Tsunayoshi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Mukuro ? demanda sèchement le plus jeune.

- Chrome m'a dit qu'elle avait vu une alouette en plein centre-ville avec vous, j'ai trouvé ça étrange alors j'ai décidé de venir te voir pour demander.

- Une alouette ? Hibari ? Je… crois que Chrome c'est trompée ! tenta Tsuna en détournant le regard.

- Oya, oya ! Pourtant les cris de smoking bomb me disent qu'il est là, me cacherais-tu quelque chose Tsunayoshi ?

Le châtain aurait presque préféré être en face de ses maths à ce moment-là, Gokudera criait tellement fort qu'on pouvait l'entendre depuis l'entrée de la maison.

- Et comment tu expliques la situation dans laquelle je vous ai trouvés ce matin !

Le futur boss pouvait parfaitement imaginer Hibari en mode traumatisé, Mukuro semblait particulièrement intéressé et utilisait son plus grand sourire pour demander :

- De quoi parle-t-il ?

Un cupidon passa, ressemblant toujours aussi étrangement à Reborn, décocha une flèche sur Tsuna et repartit.

- ~Kufufu~ Je crois que j'ai compris une chose bien intéressante.

- Hein ? questionna intelligemment l'autre personne dans l'entrée qui commençait à transpirer.

- ~Kufufu~ Fais attention mon cher Tsunayoshi, qui s'endort avec le cul qui gratte se réveil avec les doigts qui puent !

Cupidon repassa, toujours ressemblant à Reborn, reprit sa flèche et repartit. Le Sawada était bloqué par ce que venait de dire son gardien de la brume, il rougit violemment après avoir compris, jeta l'homme ananas dehors et referma la porte, lui ordonnant par la même occasion de ne jamais revenir.

Il remonta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre toujours avec le visage complètement rouge pivoine. Heureusement pour Hibari son hébergeur venait de revenir, heureusement car Gokudera était en train de l'étrangler.

- Gokudera-kun ! Lâche-le, tu va le tuer !

- Oui, Judaïme ! Mais je pense que cet enfoiré n'a aucune raison de vivre et qu'il faudrait profiter du fait qu'il soit faible pour le tuer.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. répondit le boss désespéré par le comportement de son gardien de la tempête.

Kyoya était à terre et toussait, si Tsuna n'était pas arrivé il était sûr qu'il aurait fini mort. Reborn réapparu et regarda avec un faux petit air désolé Hayato.

- Et puis Tsunaze serait tellement triste qu'il meurt ! En parlant de ça tu as de belle couleur Tsuna ! ricana l'arcobaleno.

- Faut que j'aille boire. indiqua celui qui continuait à s'étouffer.

Alors que le nuage venait de partir, un coup donné dans la fenêtre fit sursauter le ciel et la tempête qui se retourneraient vers celle-ci.

En voyant son gardien de la brume faire coucou derrière la fenêtre, ce dernier ayant apparemment envie d'embêter son pseudo boss, en le voyant Gokudera était plongé dans un tel état qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait exploser comme ces dynamites et Tsuna avait un air dépité en regardant l'ananas. Mukuro utilisa une de ses illusions pour prendre l'apparence de son alouette favorite et envoya un baiser sous cette forme en direction du châtain.

Même si les deux adolescents savaient qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion la vision était assez choquante.

Ce n'était que le matin mais Tsuna en avait déjà marre, il fut soulagé en voyant Gokudera partir chasser l'illusionniste, il allait avoir un petit moment de calme.

- Bon tu t'es assez amusé comme ça, tes devoirs ne vont pas se faire tout seul alors au boulot. ordonna Reborn qui avait assisté à la scène.

« Tu es le seul à penser que je m'amuse » se plaignit intérieurement son élève

Tsuna s'assit à sa petite table et sortit donc ses devoirs et commença à regarder ce qu'il avait à faire, sous l'œil « légèrement » sadique de Reborn.

Lorsque qu'Hibari revint le châtain se tenait la tête et transpirait, sûrement très stressé à cause du gros marteau vert prêt à s'abattre sur lui. Kyoya décida d'aller s'assoir en silence à côté de lui, laissant le fait que le fou furieux n'était plus là.

- Je comprends rien…. soupira le porc et pic face aux maths.

L'amnésique regarda la feuille et sortit une réponse, réponse qui s'avéra être exacte puisque le tuteur confirma.

- Tu te souviens de rien mais tu arrives quand même à faire ça ? remarque Tsunaze.

- C'est de la mémoire automatique. indiqua l'arcobaleno. Il effectue tout par automatisme, il n'a pas à se forcer de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

- Donc même si il est capable de donner les bonnes réponses il est incapable de m'aider à comprendre. déprima le Sawada.

- Désolé. s'excusa Hibari en se grattant la tête.

La suite des devoirs se passa dans la douleur pour le futur boss sous les yeux impuissants du nuage effrayé par Reborn. Une fois terminé au bout de 5h, le torturé s'écroula par terre, son âme sortant presque, en plus il mourrait de faim, son professeur particulier lui ayant interdit d'aller manger tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout finit. Le châtain regarda Hibari lisant un manga, ce dernier s'étant habitué à la violence des leçons au bout d'une heure et avait décidé de s'occuper le temps que son hébergeur finisse, c'est son ventre qui lui fit sortir la tête de son livre et qu'il put remarquer que Tsuna avait fini.

D'un regard commun ils décidèrent d'aller passer à table, ils purent manger tranquillement étant donné que les autres avaient terminés depuis un moment, ce fut donc un plaisir intense pour Tsuna de pouvoir manger dans le clame et en face à face avec son gardien. Les deux se lançant des regards timides de temps en temps.

Une fois le repas terminé ils remontèrent dans la chambre où ils s'assirent part terre, le châtain soupira :

- Je me demande ce que fais Gokudera et si il va bien.

- Moi j'espère qu'il ne va pas revenir. murmura l'amnésique.

L'autre entendu parfaitement et pouffa de rire, d'un grand coup la porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter les deux à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Lambo-san est là !

- Lambo fait attention ou tu marches !

Malgré la prévention de Tsuna la petite vache glissa sur une feuille de brouillions que le châtain avait utilisé, en trébuchant le bazooka des 10 ans sortit de la coupe afro du gamin crétin et alla directement se cogner contre le mur, puis à cause du choc s'actionna en direction d'Hibari. Ce dernier ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait ne bougea pas, le tir l'atteint donc.

- Hiii ! ça a atteint Hibari-san ! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

La fumée rose qui entourait le nuage finit par commencer à se dissiper au bout de quelque seconde, laissant quelque mèche noire apparaître. Le ciel déglutit, stressant soudainement beaucoup, comment le Hibari du futur allait-il réagir, avait-il récupéré ses souvenirs ?

* * *

**Himlia :** Et voilà ! Je peux vous dire que j'aurais mis les bouchées doubles pour finir ce chapitre le 18 !

**Tsuna :** On t'en aurait pas voulu si t'avais jamais sorti la suite.

**Himlia :** Mais mes lecteurs si !

**Mukuro :** Oya, oya ! J'apparais enfin.

**Hibari :** T'es qui ?

**Himlia :** C'est personne d'important t'inquiète !

**Mukuro :** C'est méchant ça !

**Himlia :** Demande des review et là tu seras important !

**Mukuro :** ~Kufufu~ ! D'accord mais juste pour cette fois. Cher lecteur (lectrice) vous avez intérêt à laisser des review sous peine de subir le meilleur de mes pires illusions si vous ne le faites pas.

* * *

Je prends toujours des défis, et ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas de défis à me proposer que vous n'avez pas le droit de laisser de review ! Au passage, quand vous savez que mon chapitre est sorti depuis plus de deux semaines et que vous souhaitez me défié, merci de passer sur mon profil, dessus il y a mon avancement de ma fic mais à partir de maintenant je mettrais aussi si j'accepte encore vos défis.


	8. Chapter 8

Tout d'abord… Pardon ! J'ai un peu de retard ! C'est à cause des vacances où je n'ai quasiment pas écrit, mais bon je voulais skier moi. Bref en tout cas merci à tous de continuer de me lire et… Bande de timbrés! Oui je parle surtout pour toi Loucat !

Défis : jamais deux sans trois, banzaï, sale fouine, palmier sans feuille de l'Himalaya, île des Galápagos infesté de zombie, fourmi géante d'Italie qui fais un génocide de spaghetti, un ananas en maid, jus d'ananas, saperlipopette, comparé "Xanxus à un Winnie l'ourson en manque de miel", anticonstitutionnellement, chantilly (par mon amie Akoiya). Les soulignés étant ceux qui mon posés problèmes.

**lovelessnaru-chan :** J'ai honte de le dire mais ton défi avait déjà été donné mais j'avais complètement oublié que je l'avais eu et donc je ne l'avais pas mis, bref cette fois il y est.

**Loucat :** Moi je vais t'appeler la folle ! Mais en tout cas tout est mis ! Et comme tu peux le voire je suis aussi folle que toi puisqu'un seul de tes défis ma posés problème. Et tu vois la menace n'as pas fonctionnée cette fois puisque ce chapitre est en retard !

**Fairypie :** Je m'y attendais depuis un moment, je m'y étais préparée, mais j'ai eu un mal de chien à imaginer comment le mettre.

Merci aussi à : **Foretria, mama, Loulyss, Hatsumi Kanda, Haaksu, KynnVyr, a.n'onyme** et **Lulia'l** pour leur review.

Au passage je pense que ce chapitre sera l'avant-dernier, mais qu'il y en aura 10 car j'en ai prévu un bonus qui fera passer cette fic de K+ à M. Bon je vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture !

* * *

La fumée continuait à se dissiper, en plus des mèches noires que l'on pouvait apercevoir il y en avait aussi des blanches, et plus la fumée disparaissait plus on pouvait voir des taches blanches un peu partout sur la silhouette. D'un seul coup sans que Tsuna ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit il fut attaqué et ne saisit encore moins pourquoi le censé Hibari adulte lui dit ceci :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était anticonstitutionnellement impossible.

Puis le châtain se retrouva agressé par une sorte de crème. Ce ne fut que lorsque cela s'arrêta que le ciel put enfin observer le Kyoya dès dans 10 ans le regardant d'un air étonné, et non pas avec ses fidèles tonfas à ses mains mais deux bombes de chantilly.

- Tsunayoshi ? Tu fais plus jeune. remarqua le nuage.

- Meuahahah ! Tsunaze est tout couvert de chantilly ! rigola Lambo toujours là.

- Heu… Je suis en train de rêver ? se questionna sérieusement l'adolescent.

- Pas plus que le jour où Xanxus ressemblait à un Winnie l'ourson en manque de miel. répondit sur un ton ironique l'adulte.

- Pardon ? Nan là c'est juste pas possible, frappez-moi que je me réveil. implora le châtain.

- Suffit de demander.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Hibari le frappa à l'aide d'une des bombes de chantilly sur la tête, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Il en profita aussi pour dégager d'un faible coup pied le gamin à morve vers la fenêtre qu'il traversa, ce dernier se moquait de Tsuna qui avait manqué de s'évanouir sous le puissant coup donné, il faut dire que le ciel commençait à avoir la tête dur et pouvait désormais résister à un coup du nuage.

- Bon puisqu'apparemment je ne rêve pas est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que Hibari-san fait avec des bombes de chantilly. Ça m'étonnera que tu sois en train de manger à 3 heures de l'après-midi.

- Exact, j'étais en pleine bataille. répondit l'alouette d'un air sérieux mais d'un ton amusé.

- La raison de cette bataille ? demanda inquiet le plus jeune.

Hibari fixa quelque seconde Tsuna, croisa les bras puis détourna le regard vers la fenêtre avant de répondre :

- On faisait des crêpes tous les deux et après avoir aperçu les bombonnes ça a dégénéré.

- Des…. Crêpes ?

- Hn. Dis-moi plutôt ce que je fais chez toi ?

Le châtain réfléchissait : pouvait-il lui dire que c'est parce qu'il est actuellement amnésique, se souvenait-il de ce passage de sa vie ou lui avait-on caché. Et au vu de ce qu'il venait de raconter et du fait qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé herbivore, l'avait-il seulement récupéré ? Sa manière d'agir et sa prestance semblais pourtant dire que oui. De toute manière il fallait bien que le futur boss dise quelque chose, et ce quelque chose devait tenir debout sinon il ne risquait pas cher de sa peau. Même s'il le fit de manière peu assuré Tsuna décida d'être franc :

- Hibari-san, est-ce que tu te souviens d'avoir perdu la mémoire pendant un temps ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien tu es dans cette période-là.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'énervais sur le fait qu'on arrivait à nos 10 ans et qu'on devait fêter ça. soupira d'un air las l'adulte.

- Euh… Nos 10 ans de quoi ? demanda l'autre timidement.

- Tu le sauras d'ici peu de temps.

Tsuna déglutit, le sourire avec lequel Kyoya venait de parler l'avait légèrement déstabilisé, il lui avait donné un air…pervers.

Le ciel réfléchissait à la manière dont il devait se comporter avec la version adulte de Hibari, de ce fait il ne le vit pas s'approcher et eu un sursaut de surprise lorsque son gardien lui pinça ses joues et se mit à jouer avec.

- A part la taille tu n'as vraiment pas changé physiquement. indiqua le nuage. Toujours aussi mignon. continua-t-il.

Tsuna passa d'un coup au visage rouge pivoine, tenta de dire quelque chose mais décida de finalement regarder le sol devenu très intéressant. L'adulte sourit doucement face à cette réaction et passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent pour lui caresser la tête, ce dernier rougit encore plus à ce geste, à tel point que ses oreilles s'étaient aussi colorées.

Le silence qui s'était ainsi imposé durant ce petit temps se brisa à cause d'un rire déjà entendu dans la journée par le plus jeune, le nuage reprenant immédiatement son regard capable de reglacer de la glace déjà glacée. _(Himlia: Ne cherchez pas à comprendre c'est un juste un regard à la Hibari, ma débilitée est ressortit. Tsuna: Mais d'où tu ponds des expressions pareille ? Himlia: Je suis pas une poule!)_

- ~Kufufu~ Ça confirme ce que je pensais. rigola Mukuro revenu.

Le châtain, qui était dos à sa fenêtre, se retourna rapidement pour regarder le nouvel arrivant, il se figea en le voyant et du se retenir de rire, même Hibari sourit de manière narquoise et ne put s'empêcher de se moquer :

- Un ananas en maid. C'est d'un ridicule, tu es tombé bien bas.

L'ananas en question sembla surpris, se regarda et comprit.

- Il semblerait que j'ai oublié d'enlever mon camouflage pour semer Smoking Bomb.

- Ou est Gokudera-kun ? s'inquiéta le porc-épic, se rapprochant par la même occasion de Mukuro.

- ~Kufufu~ Je ne sais pas, je suis passé devant un restaurant, Takesushi je crois, je l'ai entendu crier de surprise et en regardant derrière moi il avait disparu. Je suis donc revenu te voir.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement, Hayato était chez Takeshi, ce dernier avait dut l'apercevoir et l'avait attrapé par surprise. Le futur boss n'était pas si dupe qu'on pouvait le croire, il avait compris leur relation depuis un moment maintenant, autrement dit, si ses deux amis venaient le voir se ne serait que dans la soirée.

« Mais ça n'explique pas la tenue de maid » pensèrent ciel et nuage.

Mukuro ayant envie d'embêter le monde aujourd'hui, et ayant appris quelque chose d'intéressant, il avait soudainement eu envie de faire rager son alouette. Il souleva rapidement d'une main le visage de Tsunayoshi qui s'était rapproché, ce dernier se demandait ce qu'il voulait faire. C'est le regard que son gardien de la brume lança à celui du nuage et le fait que Mukuro se rapprochait de plus en plus de son visage qui le fit comprendre… et paniquer.

Hibari réagit au quart de tour, il lâcha sa dernier bombonne de chantilly en main, sorti ses tonfas, se jeta sur l'illusionniste et le menaça avec en les mettant juste au niveau de la gorge.

- Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et je te mordrais à mort jusqu'à ce que tout le jus d'ananas de ton corps soit sorti et que tu ne ressembles plus qu'à un palmier sans feuille de l'Himalaya. menaça d'un ton glacial Kyoya.

- Saperlipopette ! C'est que tu fais peur ! se moqua l'homme ananas pas du tout intimidé.

Quant à Tsuna il était touché par le fait que Hibari est régit aussi rapidement et par ce que celui-ci avait dit pour menacer l'autre pervers en maid. A tel point qu'une fourmi géante d'Italie faisant un génocide de spaghetti aurai pu être en face de lui qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarquée. Ce n'était pas grand-chose certes, mais ça lui avait fait plaisir, bizarrement cela lui fit aussi plaisir lorsque Mukuro fut envoyé dehors par un douloureux coup de tonfa.

D'un seul coup le châtain tiqua :

- Euh…. Ca fait plus de 5 minutes que tu es là Hibari-san, non ?

L'alouette se retourna pour faire face au plus jeune, légèrement étonné, et regarda la montre à son poignet, cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'il était là.

- Il semblerait que oui. répondit-il très calme.

- HIII ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Tant que cette sale fouine d'ananas ambulante ne revient pas ça me va parfaitement.

La dessus Kyoya s'assit sur le lit et tira son boss pour que ce dernier se retrouve enserré dans ses bras, le nuage avait posé sa tête sur ses cheveux indomptable et souriait discrètement. Tsuna vira encore rouge pivoine, et cette fois aussi il aurait pu être sur une île des Galápagos infester de zombie qu'il n'aurait pas bougé, pour rien au monde il ne l'aurais fait, mais il restait quand même un peu tendu.

« Pourquoi il est aussi gentil avec moi ? »

- Il faudrait peut-être réfléchir à un moyen pour te ramener dans ton époque Hibari-san ?

- Hn.

Cette fois le châtain ne savait plus comme il devait agir, devait-il bouger et tenter de trouver une solution ?

« Il le prendrait peut-être mal que je veuille le renvoyer aussi vite ? »

D'un seul coup Tsuna réalisa quelque chose, cela faisait 20 minutes que le Kyoya du présent était dans le futur et sans défense puisque sans mémoire !

- Hibari-san tu n'étais pas dans une situation dangereuse avant ton arrivée j'espère ? questionna le ciel qui commençait à paniquer.

Le nuage grogna un coup avant de serrer encore un peu plus celui qu'il prenait visiblement pour une peluche et qui tentait de partir.

- Je t'ai dit qu'on faisait des crêpes ensemble. Les autres herbivores n'étaient pas là.

Même si le fait que faire des crêpes avec son gardien lui semblait impossible il soupira de soulagement.

D'un seul coup le Hibari adulte disparu dans un nuage de fumé pour laisser à la place sa version plus jeune, qui d'ailleurs était plié en deux tellement il rigolait. Laissant donc Tsuna très surpris, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu causer se fou rire, son lui du futur ?

Kyoya sembla remarquer qu'il était de retour au bout de quelque minutes, sans pour autant s'arrêter de rire, il finit tout de même part tenter dans expliquer la cause entre plusieurs rire :

- Je…. Tu… Haha… Chantilly partout…. Adulte… Haha ! Demander… Haha…

Et il repartit sous les yeux plus qu'étonnés de l'autre qui n'avait strictement rien compris et qui, en supplément ne se remettait pas de voir son gardien rire d'une manière aussi franche. Il fallut encore 3 bonnes minutes avant que le fou rire de Kyoya ne s'arrête, ce dernier suppliant Tsuna de ne pas demander ce qu'il s'était passé car sinon il était sur de recommencer, il fit tout de même une remarque d'un ton amusé :

- Toi aussi tu as eu le droit à la chantilly ?

- Ah, euh, oui ! D'ailleurs va falloir se relaver et se changer. remarqua le ciel qui vit enfin que son gardien était aussi couvert de chantilly et ressemblait à un choux à la crème.

- Vous voulez y retourner ensemble, ça a eu l'air de vous faire plaisir ce matin. ricana Reborn apparut encore dont on ne sait où.

- HIII ! Reborn d'où tu sors encore ?

Réaction immédiate pour Hibari qui alla se mettre derrière son hébergeur par peur du bébé. Laissant donc à se dernier une vue assez amusante vu que le nuage était plus grand que son stupide élève.

Les deux adolescents finirent par aller prendre leur douche mais séparément, permettant donc à Tsuna de réfléchir aux actions du Kyoya du futur.

« Il a agi de manière surprotectrice et attentionné avec moi, c'est quand même étrange ! Lui qui disait que je n'étais qu'un faible herbivore juste bon à mordre à mort… Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de crêpes avec moi ? Bon au moins je ne suis pas mort dans le futur ce qui veut dire que quand il récupéra ses souvenirs il ne me tuera pas. Maintenant que j'y pense il a parlé de fêter quelque chose qui date de 10 ans et nous concerne tous les deux… Que je comprendrai bientôt de quoi il parlait… Rooh et puis zut, je comprends rien. »

Tsuna sortit de la salle de bain et laissa la place à Kyoya, le châtain le regarda du coin de l'œil partir dans la pièce et rougit.

« C'est pas comme si il m'aimait.»

Sur cette pensée le ciel réagit au quart de tour et murmura :

- Non, c'est impossible, c'est de Hibari-san que je parle, quelqu'un de froid et de solitaire comme lui ne pourrai jamais m'aimer…. C'est complètement impossible !

- Les amours impossibles n'existent pas. ricana Reborn qui passait à côté de son élève.

Le Sawada vira rouge tomate bien mure et chassa l'idée de lui et son gardien ensemble très vite, c'était définitivement impensable _(Mais pas impossible !)._

La fin de l'après-midi se passa dans le calme. Nana était partie faire des courses avec tous les squatteurs de la maison, Hibari non inclus. Ce dernier jouait aux jeux vidéo avec son hébergeur, étonnement Kyoya avait une certaine adresse aux jeux et arriva même à battre quelque fois son adversaire qui pourtant passait un temps fou sur sa console.

Ils passèrent à table une fois que tout le monde fut rentré, Bianci tenta de proposer de son poison cooking à l'amnésique, mais le regard plein de pitié que Tsuna lui lança le fit refuser. Bien entendu le temps que le châtain le supplie du regard Reborn lui piqua le contenu de son assiette, provoquant l'indignation de l'élève qui se plaignit qu'il allait mourir de faim.

Comme l'avait prédit le ciel, ses gardien de la tempête et de la pluie arrivèrent dans la soirée, mais pas au bon moment puisque lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de leur boss Hibari venait de trébucher, sauf que ce dernier s'était rattrapé à la première chose à porter de main, c'est-à-dire le pantalon de Tsuna qui s'abaissa sous la prise. La première vision qu'eurent donc Yamamoto et Gokudera fut : Kyoya à quatre pattes, toujours une main sur le pantalon à terre et les joues rouges de honte, ainsi que leur ami en caleçon _(Himlia: Avec des canaris dessus! Tsuna: Quoi? Mais non! Himlia: Avec des cœurs alors?! Tsuna: Qu… Mais d'où tu sais à quoi ils ressemblent d'abord?) _ et lui aussi rouge pivoine.

Takeshi un peu gêné annonça quand même :

- Haru et Kyoko sont là.

- Quoi ?! HIII ! réagit le châtain qui remit son pantalon.

- Hibari… Enfoiré…. s'énerva Hayato. Qu'est-ce que tu fais au Judaïme !?

- Je…j'ai… Ben j'ai juste trébuché j'ai rien voulut lui faire. bafouilla le nuage qui prenait peur face à l'argenté.

Gokudera n'écouta pas les explications et se jeta sur Hibari pour lui asséner un coup, pour se protéger l'alouette pris un oreiller, à cause de cela Yamamoto crut à une bataille d'oreiller et se lança sur le fumeur en criant :

- Banzaï !

Gokudera se prit le coup en pleine tête et riposta en prenant celui de l'amnésique, les filles arrivèrent à ce moment-là, en voyant la scène elles décidèrent d'aller chercher d'autres oreiller et revinrent à peine après quelque seconde avec une armada de coussin. Elles se lancèrent sur les deux garçons qui se battaient, sous les yeux des spectateurs qui tentaient de comprendre ce qui se passait. Finalement Kyoya haussa les épaules et se jeta parmi les bataillant.

Le nuage se prit des coups dès son arrivée de la part de Haru et Gokudera, bien entendu jamais deux sans trois il s'en prit un autre de Fûta arrivé dont ne sait où. Tsuna toujours en spectateur décida de lui aussi les rejoindre.

Au bout de quelque minute les coups pleuvaient et les oreillers volaient partout, tous s'amusaient et rigolaient en se frappant, même Hayato qui semblait avoir oublié qu'à la base il avait voulu étriper l'amnésique. I-pin et Lambo se battaient l'un contre l'autre et avaient fini en double KO avant qu'on ne remarque leurs présences, Bianci avait aussi mis son frère à terre dès son arrivée en douce mais pas à cause d'un coussin… Tsuna était encore debout et se demandait comment, mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de se poser la question qu'une alliance de fille le mit à terre.

Restait encore debout Fûta, Hibari et Yamamoto contre Haru, Kyoko et Bianci, le petit au classement ne tenu pas très longtemps sous les coups des deux adolescentes qui s'amusaient comme des folles. Takeshi le vengea en finissant Kyoko. Ce n'était donc plus qu'un deux contre deux, c'est à ce moment-là que Reborn apparu et informa qu'une récompense attendait le vainqueur.

La bataille finit donc avec un scorpion contre un sushi et une alouette contre une fane de gâteaux, résultat : scorpion et alouette KO. La fane de gâteaux étant déchainée le sushi ne tenu pas bien longtemps. Ce fut donc Haru qui gagna cette bataille d'oreiller, plutôt grande pour la taille de la chambre du porc-épic, et fit un cri de victoire. Comme récompense elle demanda juste à Reborn de la laisser prendre autant de photos qu'elle voulait de Hibari et Tsuna qui étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, une fois fait elle s'écroula de fatigue.

Quand Nana découvrit la scène elle sourit tendrement, emporta Lambo et I-pin dans leur chambre, prévenu les parents de ceux qui devaient normalement rentrer, et alla les recouvrirent de couvertures avant d'aller à son tour dormir.

Dehors, perché sur un arbre à côté de la maison Sawada, Mukuro qui avait assisté à toute la bataille kufufuta :

- ~Kufufu~ J'irai bien rendre visite à mon alouette demain.

* * *

**Himlia :** Je me suis tapée des fous rires à imaginer les situations, j'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire.

**Tsuna :** Je me demande surtout comment tu arrives à imaginer tout ça…

**Himlia :** Je suis une génie ! Voilà pourquoi !

**Gokudera :** Tch. T'es surtout complètement folle !

**Himlia *sort ma poêle et frappe* :** Non mais…

**Tsuna :** Moi, je suis de son avis…

**Himlia *s'énerve* :** Demande des review si tu veux pas finir assommé !

**Tsuna :** Hiii ! D'accord ! Je vous en supplie mettez des review !

**Himlia *frappe avec ma poêle* **: Mouahahahah !

* * *

Ce sera donc la dernière fois que je vous demande des défis pour cette fic, du moins je pense. Et je rappelle que ce n'est pas parce que vous n'en n'avez pas que vous ne pouvez pas commenter. Je rappelle aussi encore que 2 semaines après que mon chapitre soit sorti, si vous voulez me défier merci de passer voir sur mon profil pour voir si j'accepte encore. Voilà, à la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard d'un mois, pour ceux qui sont passés sur mon profil vous en avez eu la raison mais je vais quand même la redire. Si le chapitre n'est pas sortie le 18 avril c'est juste qu'il n'était pas prêt, et s'il n'était pas prêt c'est que j'étais exténuée physiquement et mentalement (j'ai fini en larme au lycée), et je pense que vous le comprenez : ma santé avant tout !

Bref en tout cas je vais beaucoup mieux et : Bonjour à tous et merci à ceux qui m'auront suivie jusqu'à ce chapitre, car oui il s'agit du dernier chapitre (ou presque si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les autres. Passons aux défis, bande de débiles attardées qui mérite l'asile psychiatrique XD ! (je suis pas mieux je vous rassure)

Assurance libraire arnaqueur, un cheval à ventouse qui danse sur une saynète de Molière ; Tutu rose avec un string léopard  Diantre, le sang des martyrs se repend sur le sol, cette immonde cacophonie qui sortait de leur bouche fut leur requiem voici les robes que tu m'avais demandé faire apparaître Squalo déguiser en Barbie, cuniculiculture.

**Fairypie :** Peut-être ! Qui sait ? Sinon ton défi… Déjà ton dernier n'étais PAS facile je sais pas ce que tu as compris lorsque je t'ai répondu, mais là même si il n'est pas souligné, je me suis sérieusement posé des questions et puis d'un seul coup la solution m'a paru évidente, bref tu verras bien.

**Loucat :** Moi je suis un koala qui aime le Nutella XD. Sinon désolé mais là… 2 mois d'attente, honte à moi mais tu sais pourquoi. Quand à ton défi, la varia n'intervenant pas je ne la fait pas apparaître vraiment, enfin tu verras bien ce que j'ai fait.

Merci aussi à **meads lovelessnaru-chan Loulyss a.n'onyme** et **Foretria**

Je vous laisse découvrir ce (presque) dernier chapitre qui est beaucoup plus long que les autres.

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla lourdement, il se rappela la bataille de la soirée et sourit, il s'était bien amusé malgré le fait qu'il se soit vite fait assommer, qui aurait cru que des coups d'oreiller pouvait être aussi puissant. Le châtain songea vaguement que dans le futur il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne assurance… Avec des amis pareils il en aurait besoin.

Le ciel tenta de se relever mais sentis un poids sur lui, Hibari, qui dormait profondément sur lui, l'enserrant une fois de plus comme une peluche. Le plus jeune réessaya de se relever ce qui provoqua un grognement au plus vieux, il finit tout de même par se dégager et remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux deux ainsi que Hayato, qui, vu la tête qu'il faisait, avait vu sa sœur au réveil.

Tsuna décida de descendre dans la cuisine, il était déjà 10h et il avait faim, il remarqua d'ailleurs que Reborn ne l'avait pas réveillé, ce dernier était particulièrement discret depuis que Kyoya était chez lui, il lui demanderait pourquoi plus tard et choisi de penser à son ventre pour le moment, son intuition lui disait que son tuteur ne prévoyais rien de mauvais, chose rare d'ailleurs…

Alors qu'il allait sortir de sa chambre, il entendit un grognement venir de là où il dormait il y a peu. Le châtain se retourna et salua en souriant :

- Bonjour Hibari-san… Hi…bari-san?

Kyoya venait de se relever, encore à moitié endormit, et titubait car il n'avait pas encore son équilibre, il redressa la tête, ses yeux embrumés de sommeil prouvant que la majorité de ses neurones était encore devant un cheval à ventouse sur une saynète de Molière. L'amnésique aperçu Tsuna qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils :

- ~Tsunaaa !~ appela-t-il d'une voix encore enraillé

Le dénommé fut pris d'une soudaine envie de partir dut à son intuition, mais décida de rester quand même, après tout Hibari n'était pas dangereux actuellement non ?

Ce dernier se jeta d'un seul coup sur son hébergeur et fondit sur ses lèvres, les lui dévorant littéralement. Cette fois se fut les neurones de Tsuna qui partirent dans une librairie remplie de livres bien trop compliquer pour lui, autrement dit qui disjonctèrent, celui-ci, rêvant de ce moment depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments, se laissa complètement faire, laissant même sa bouche suffisamment ouverte pour que Kyoya y insinue sa langue. Le ciel ferma les yeux et s'accrocha à la chemise du plus vieux, laissant totalement de côté sa raison qui lui disait de s'éloigner immédiatement de son gardien car il était encore amnésique, de toute manière il était trop tard alors autant profiter.

Aucun des deux ne voulaient stopper le contact, Hibari même si son esprit n'était qu'à moitié présent, maintenait Tsuna dans ses bras et faisait passer tous ses sentiments à travers ce baiser, de manière suffisante pour que le plus jeune comprenne que ses sentiments étaient réciproque. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, et bien que le manque d'air se faisait sentir, le baiser continuait, les deux étaient sur leur petit nuage, plus rien n'existaient autour d'eux, ils n'entendaient plus rien, pas même le déclic d'un certain appareil. La magie aurait pu continuer longtemps s'il n'y avait pas eu….

- Ju-Judaïme ? fit une voix étranglée.

Gokudera, qui revenait une fois de plus de l'au-delà et qui tombait une fois de plus aussi au mauvais moment, resta d'abord figé, puis une fois l'information assimilée, c'est à dire l'enfoiré d'amnésique embrassant à pleine bouche son cher Judaïme, une veine pulsa sur son front, son regard s'assombrit, il serrait tellement ses poings, que, si ses ongles avaient été plus long ils auraient percés sa peau. Le premier qui dirait qu'un Hibari amnésique tout gentil était la plus merveilleuse de toutes les choses au monde, et qu'il était prêt à lui faire perdre la mémoire pour de l'argent était un gros arnaqueur que l'argenté se ferait une joie d'exploser.

Les deux autres, qui commençaient à comprendre qu'ils avaient été vus, n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Kyoya se retrouva à terre, à nouveau dans les limbes du sommeil à cause d'un coup au niveau de la tête de la part de la tempête. Cette dernière observa longuement Tsuna, qui était plutôt gêné d'avoir été vu, Gokudera plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son Judaïme et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Dite-moi qu'il vous a forcé !

- Désoler mais non, je me suis laisse faire… avoua le châtain en détournant le regard, puis rougissant et prenant son courage à deux mains. Et j'ai apprécié !

Sur ce, il partit de sa chambre à toute vitesse, laissant Hayato plus que choqué et Hibari au sol rêvant d'Hibird picorant de l'ananas écrasé par lui-même, pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Gokudera mit un peu de temps avant de se remettre, il partit calmement de la chambre de son boss, et de ce fait n'eut pas le temps de voir le gardien du nuage se réveiller juste après son départ. Ce dernier tourna la tête de droite à gauche comme si il cherchait quelque chose :

- C'était un rêve ? se questionna-t-il en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Kyoya se releva lourdement, se demandant d'où provenait sa douleur à la tête, il avait l'impression de s'être pris un coup, il se massa l'endroit douloureux et, s'interrogeant sur l'endroit où tout le monde était, il décida d'aller voir dans le salon.

Du côté de Tsuna, tout ceux déjà présent c'était demandés pourquoi le châtain était revenu rouge pivoine, et pourquoi quand on lui en avait demandé la raison il avait crié : « HIII, pitié ne m'obliger pas à vous le dire » et s'était ensuite assis à la table, c'était cogné le front contre, et depuis ne bougeait plus. Yamamoto avait bien tenté d'obtenir une réaction de la part de son ami mais n'avait rien obtenu, si ce n'est que Tsuna avait relevé la tête juste pour ce la recogner.

L'arrivée de Gokudera ne se fit pas remarquer tellement il était silencieux, chose bien rare, de ce fait Takeshi faillit bondir jusqu'au plafond quand l'argenté heurta son dos sans qu'il l'ai senti arriver.

- Hahi ! Ils sont bizarres ce matin ! s'exclama Haru d'un ton sérieux.

- Je vais leur préparer quelque chose pour les remettre d'aplomb. Indiqua Bianci en se dirigent vers la cuisine.

Nana, Haru, Kyoko, I-pin et Lambo la suivirent, laissant Yamamoto avec un Tsuna qui semblait embrasser passionnément du front la table, _(Moi : Intéressant ? Tsuna : T'imagine pas quel point… Hibari : De quoi ? Moi et Tsuna : Rien !) _ainsi que son Hayato qu'il avait beau secouer comme un prunier ne réagissait pas.

Un cri se fit entendre dans la porte d'entrer ainsi que de nombreux coups qui signifiaient clairement : « Ouvrez la porte sinon je la défonce », enfin c'est l'impression que ça donnait. Nana ne revenant pas et Tsuna ne réagissant pas, c'est Takeshi qui alla ouvrir après s'être assuré que sa tempête, absolument pas déchaînée, tenait sur ses deux jambes. Il aperçut juste au moment où il tournait la poignée Hibari en haut de l'escalier, puis la pluie se contenta juste de protéger ses oreilles par réflexe à cause du nouvel arrivant :

- Je viens cherche Kyoko à l'EXTREME !

Kyoya fut tellement surpris de la puissance vocale qu'il en perdit l'équilibre, heureusement pour lui elle n'égalait pas encore Squalo quand il avait été déguisé en barbie sinon il aurait perdu l'ouïe, et finit de descendre l'escalier sur les fesses, il se releva et indiqua avec ironie mais surtout douleur :

- Au moins je sens plus mon mal de crane.

-Ah ! Hibari tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta la pluie. Au faite tu sais ce qu'ils ont Tsu…

- Alors Hibari a bien perdu la mémoire à l'EXTREME et vit EXTREMENT chez Sawada ! cria Ryohei.

Les oreilles de l'amnésique décidant qu'elles n'en supporteraient pas plus l'obligèrent à laisser Yamamoto avec, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, le frère de la rouquine. Il rejoignit donc la pièce où se trouvait toujours Gokudera qui semblait perdre son âme ainsi que Tsuna n'ayant toujours pas bougé, bien entendu, lui découvraient la scène et par conséquent se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Le nuage remarqua aussi le bébé au fédora, posté non loin de son hébergeur et qui ricanait en regardant une photo.

Kyoko qui revenait demanda :

- J'ai cru entendre mon frère, il est ici ?

« Cru seulement ? Ça doit être à force de vivre avec lui, elle est devenue sourde » pensa Hibari. Il est dans l'entrer ! indiqua-t-il.

Kyoko acquiesça rapidement et se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué, l'amnésique l'entendu donner quelque explication à son frère sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Tsuna-kun et Gokudera sont bizarre alors Bianci a proposée de leurs préparer un remontant !

Ben au moins le nuage était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui les trouvaient étrange, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire il décida de s'assoir en face de Tsuna et put observer le groupe de l'entrée rejoindre la cuisine à leur tour. Sérieusement, ils comptaient préparer pour combien ?

Le silence s'était installé dans la pièce, Reborn semblais réfléchir en regardant, avec un sourire narquois, son élève mangeant toujours la table. Ce dernier était toujours dans ses pensées au combien positive :

« Mais quel idiot, je me l'étais dit bon sang ! Je me l'étais dit ! Je suis sûr que Reborn a tout vu…. Oh non il va encore me faire du chantage. HIII si Hibari récupère la mémoire je vais mourir, quoi que de toute manière tant qu'à faire de mourir autant me déclarer, et puis si il veut e tuer j'ai qu'à partir loin d'ici, dans un trou paumé. Ah ! Mais Reborn me retrouvera c'est sûr, il me rendra ma vie encore pire ! Oh et puis zut ! C'est Hibari qui m'a sauté dessus, ah mais je crois qu'il s'en fiche, ça lui fera juste une bonne raison de me mordre à mort… Je veux mourir, j'ai une vie de merde, _(Moi : Tu dois être populaire sur le site vdm ! Tsuna *soupir* : Oui très !)_ je veux pas devenir un mafieux ! Je préfère encore faire de la cuniculiculture! … »

Kyoya sursauta en voyant son hébergeur se recogner la tête et resursauta en entendant la sonnette. Il jeta un œil vers la cuisine d'où personne ne revenait, pria pour que ce ne soit pas encore une personne qui avait envie de détruire ses tympans, et alla ouvrir.

La première réaction de l'amnésique fut de reculer d'un pas et de désigner du doigt le haut de la tête du nouvel arrivant :

- Ananas !

L'ananas en question se contenta de sourire malgré l'énervement, et bien décidé à s'amuser avec son alouette, il fit apparaître un tutu rose avec un string léopard ainsi qu'un ensemble paillette tout aussi ridicule, il les tendus vers l'autre en s'inclinant :

- Voici les robes que tu as demandées.

- Hein ? répondit Kyoya assez choqué.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te retrouver pour te les apporter tu sais !

- Pardon mais je crois que vous faites erreur. tenta l'alouette.

- Oh non mon cher Kyoya je…

- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? Je vous connais ? coupa Hibari qui se posait sérieusement des questions sur les personnes qu'il côtoyait.

- Je suis ton ami ~Kufufu~

Kyoya fronça les sourcils et ouvra grand les yeux d'incompréhension, et puis cette coupe de cheveux en forme d'ananas l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose, il disait être son ami ? Il avait de gros, d'énormes, de gigantesques doutes ! Mukuro, voyant que son alouette ne réagissait pas, décida de continuer sur un air faussement dramatique :

- Oui ! Et j'ai appris…. Ah quelle douleur de savoir cela ! Que tu as perdu la mémoire ! il reprit un air plus joyeux. Alors pour t'aider à la retrouver je t'ai amené ton passe-temps favori !

- Tu veux dire s'habiller ridiculement ? questionna Hibari très suspicieusement.

- C'est un secret entre toi et moi bien sûr ! répondit Mukuro en hochant la tête de manière toujours exagérée.

- Ca ne correspond pas du tout à la personnalité qu'on m'a décrite ! Et puis je ne peux pas croire une personne avec une coupe de cheveux aussi suspecte, qui plus est ridicule.

L'illusionniste tiqua, il allait le frapper, personne ne s'était moqué de sa coiffure sans s'en mordre les doigts, du moins il l'aurait fait si il n'avait pas entendu des cris d'agonie venir du salon de la maison. Il kufufuta _(Moi : du verbe kufufuter ! Mukuro : ~Kufufu~ Te moquerais tu de moi ? Moi *détourne le regard* : Pas du tout voyons !) _en regardant l'objet de sa visite se précipiter dans la salle.

- Tsuna ! s'écria le nuage en voyant le nommer à terre.

Mukuro, qui, très intéressés par ce type de cris, le rejoignit et compris la raison des cris : la nourriture du scorpion vénéneux. Il rigola sur et sur un air théâtrale dit :

- Diantre, le sang des martyres se repend sur le sol, cette immonde cacophonie qui sortait de leur bouche fut leur requiem ! ~Kufufu~.

- Hahi ! On dirait que ça à fait empirer leur état ! remarqua Haru elle aussi dans la pièce, remarque confirmée extrêmement par Ryohei qui ne tenait pas en place.

Tsuna et Gokudera qui n'avaient rien demandés avait dû manger de force du poison cooking, d'où les cris d'agonie. Enfin forcer, ils n'avaient surtout rien remarqués jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient avalés l'étrange mixture et s'écroule à terre en gémissant de douleur.

Kyoya tentait désespérément de réanimer le châtain en le secouant sous le regard inquiet de tous, sauf Bianci qui foutait des baffes à son frère pour le réveiller, ainsi que Reborn toujours en train de regarder la scène, scène très rare puisque tous les gardiens étaient réunis et qu'il n'y avait pas encore de guerre, encore plus rare du fait qu'Hibari semblait plus qu'inquiet pour son nouveau prunier.

- EXTREME ! Le gars à la coupe fruiter est là ! s'exclama Ryohei.

- Meuahah ! Ananas bleu va jouer avec Lambo-sama

- Ma, ma ! Lambo, ce n'est pas un ananas voyons. calma Yamamoto.

- Non, c'est un ananas pervertis qui se ballade habillé en maid dans la ville. indiqua dans un souffle de vie Gokudera.

- J'ai préparé de l'ananas pour tout le monde. dit joyeusement Nana en arrivant avec un plateau remplie des fameux fruits.

Kyoya était explosé de rire intérieurement malgré qu'il tenait encore Tsuna agonisant dans ses bras, il prit l'illusionniste en pitié mais ne fit finalement que l'enfoncer un peu plus :

- Arrêter un peu, il y peut rien si il a cette coupe de cheveux ridicules, le coiffeur à du le louper c'est tout !

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le jus d'ananas pour Mukuro, c'étaient la première fois qu'il se prenait autant de remarque par rapport à ses cheveux, lui qui était venu pour s'amuser ne s'amusait pas du tout, et son alouette qui ne s'était pas faite avoir au début l'énervait encore plus, il aurait encore préféré pouvoir se battre contre lui. En plus, juste pour savoir la suite des évènements, ces derniers jours il avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour se matérialiser.

Plus qu'irriter il fit apparaître son trident et frappa Hibari de toute ses forces sur la tête, ce dernier s'écroula de tout son poids sur Tsuna, tout le monde, sauf ceux n'étant pas en état, regardèrent dans la direction du gardien du brouillard qui s'en allait et sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte claquer.

Leur attention se reporta sur le nuage qui se dégageait de Tsuna, Kyoya avait un regard totalement indéchiffrable et était complètement figé, au bout de quelque seconde il baissa la tête. Le reste se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir, c'était à son tour d'être étrange ?

Le ciel émergea enfin, et la première chose qu'il vit fut les yeux d'Hibari, mais Hibari avec son fameux regard de la mort qui tu, comprenant qu'il avait apparemment loupé quelque chose d'important, le châtain paniqua :

- HIIIIII !

Une aura noire entoura soudain le plus vieux qui se releva en continuant de regarder Tsuna, ce dernier sembla décerner une pointe de honte dans son regard, mais n'eut pas le temps de le confirmer que déjà son gardien partait en direction de sa chambre, le porc et pic se tourna avec empressement vers le reste des personnes restantes, montrant clairement son incompréhension. C'est Yamamoto qui confirma ses doutes en rigolant nerveusement :

- Ah ! Ah ! Il semblerait qu'Hibari à retrouver la mémoire.

- Hala ! Ça veut dire qu'il va rentrer chez lui ? C'est dommage. dit Nana qui se dirigea vers une autre pièce, suivi de Lambo et I-pin.

Les autres se tournèrent en direction de l'escalier où ils purent voir le manieur de tonfas descendre avec son sac et partir de la maison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le rejoindre ? demanda Bianci.

- C'est maintenant ou jamais Tsuna-kun ! fit remarquer Kyoko.

- Et vous trois vous restez là ! ordonna Haru à Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei.

Tsuna regarda quelque instant les filles, leur fit un sourire timide et parti pour rejoindre Kyoya aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il vit quelques voyous en sale état sur la route, qui selon lui avait rencontré Hibari, puis se souvint qu'il y avait eu quelques voyous qui les avaient suivi le jour où le chef du comité de discipline était devenu amnésique, ils avaient dû se décider à attaquer, un peu trop tard dommage pour eux.

Le Sawada qui cherchait son gardien avait pris sa décision, quoi qu'il arrive il déclarait ses sentiments au plus vieux, et tant pis si il se faisait rejeter et mordre à mort, et puis d'abord il l'avait embrassé, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que le nuage ne veuille pas de lui non ?

« Bon d'accord c'est vrai qu'il était encore amnésique » réalisa le porc et pic.

Il passa encore quelques minutes à chercher par où était passé Hibari avant de l'apercevoir et de le rejoindre, ils étaient tout proche de la maison de Kyoya.

- Hibari-san ! appela Tsuna.

L'interpeller fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter maintenant, car oui il se souvenait de ces quelques jours passer sans mémoire, et oui il avait compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour le petit herbivore avant même de perdre la mémoire était de l'amour. Le chef du comité de discipline continuait de marcher d'un pas rapide tandis que Tsunayoshi le rejoignait enfin après avoir slalomé dans la foule.

- Hibari-san je suis désolé !

- De quoi t'excuse tu herbivore ?

- Je… C'est entièrement ma faute tout ce qui t'est arrivé mais…

- C'est celle du bébé. contredit le nuage

Le futur boss regarda son gardien et réalisa qu'il avait raison, c'était Reborn qui l'avait envoyé dans Hibari et forcé ce dernier à habiter chez lui.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, tous les deux étaient maintenant devant la porte d'entrée de Kyoya qu'il était en train d'ouvrir.

- Hi-Hibari-san ?

Pour toute réponse il reçut le regard métallique du plus vieux, mais qui ne semblait pas aussi glacial que d'habitude, le châtain remarqua qu'il attendait qu'il dise ce qu'il avait dire. Tsuna baissa les yeux, se tritura les mains, et, rougissant il prit une grande inspiration :

-Hibari-san je t'…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà le nuage l'avait tiré dans l'entrée de sa maison, fermé la porte d'un coup de pied habile et l'embrassait. Cette fois le baiser fut rapide et beaucoup plus chaste, Tsuna ne réalisa pas tout suite ce que l'autre venait de faire, voyant cela Kyoya annonça d'un ton arrogant sans la moindre gêne, mais surtout chose étonnante, avec un sourire doux

- Tu es à moi herbivore.

L'herbivore en question garda ses quelques rougeurs déjà présentes et comprit enfin que ses sentiments étaient réellement réciproque, il sentit une joie incommensurable monter en lui, regarda son désormais petit-ami, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, fut coupé :

- Peux-tu finir ce que tu allais me dire Tsunayoshi ? demanda Hibari sur un ton quelque peu joueur.

Le dénommer manqua un battement de cœur en entendant son prénom entier être prononcé par Hibari Kyoya avec tous ses souvenirs, il rabaissa les yeux et, rougissant un peu plus, finit sa phrase, toute trace de peur d'être rejeté envolée :

- Je t'aime.

Il reçut en guise de réponse un autre baiser rapide et se fit enserrer dans les bras de son gardien, ce dernier pris la parole d'un ton sérieux :

- Je ne te ferai aucun mal Tsunayoshi, mais les autres herbivores seront mordus à mort.

Tsuna pouffa légèrement, de toute manière il y avait peu de chance qu'il arrive à le faire changer d'avis, le ciel ferma les yeux se laissant aller dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Il allait retrouver son train de vie normale entre les tortures de Reborn et l'école, à un gros détail prêt, à partir de maintenant Hibari et lui était en couple.

* * *

**Himlia :** Et voilà qui conclut (presque) cette histoire, juste 3 jours après mon anniversaire !

**Hibari :** Avec beaucoup de retard quand même !

**Himlia *sors ma poêle et frappe* :** Tais-toi ! Y'avait une raison d'abord !

**Hibari *s'écroule par terre*** : Arrg…

**Tsuna :** Et pourquoi tu l'as pas sorti le 18 ?

**Himlia :** Je fêtais mon anniversaire avec mes amis !

**Hibari :** Herbivore…

**Himlia :** Et merde ! Il a toute sa tête, bon ben je me tire moi, laissez des review pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de la fin !

**Mukuro *fait apparaître son trident*:** Moi je n'ai pas du tout apprécié.

**Himlia *se barre en courant*** : Help !

**Tsuna :** Paix à son âme !

* * *

La prochaine sortie pour cette fic sera une sorte d'épilogue, je ne demande pas de défis car je n'en veux pas, la raison est qu'il y aura un lemon et que ce sera mon premier et que je ne veux pas me rendre la tache encore plus difficile. Je n'ai par contre aucune idée de quand il sortira puisque j'attaque maintenant une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment. Dernière chose je m'excuse si Hibari a fait OCC à la fin, je me suis habituée à le faire faire et dire n'importe quoi.


End file.
